Caos
by July Hope
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los aulladores no fueran el peor virus inventado por los animales? ¿Y si ya no se tratara de diferencias entre depredadores y presas? ¿Y si todo fuese una venganza personal? ¿Y si por un momento, todo se tratara sólo de sobrevivir?
1. Desde el principio

—Oficial… —Murmuró la zarigüeya agarrando su estómago con fuerzas. Era un animal grande para su raza y tenía un aspecto lastimero, el pelaje crispado, los ojos llorosos y enrojecidos por estárselos tallando, encorvado sobre sí mismo mientras se aferraba con sus patas a mantener su estómago en su lugar, por lo visto. A su lado, un felino enorme y oscuro como la noche, una pantera negra, se removía nervioso, alejándose milímetro a milímetro de su compañero de asiento, cada tanto se decidía a quitarle la mirada de encima y miraba sobre su hombro entre las callecitas de la ciudad y a los animales que transitaban las banquetas, pero instintivamente volvía la mirada al pequeño roedor a su lado. —De verdad me siento mal.

—Sí, como sea. —Soltó Nick desde la parte delantera, comprobando el radio. —En la central te darán atención médica, tienes mi palabra.

—Pero de verdad me siento mal.

Nick conducía la enorme patrulla hacia la central de policías. Se había retrasado casi media hora en su cita con Judy y era la tercera vez que trataba de marcarle para hacerle saber de la contingencia. De todos modos le había puesto un mensaje para asegurarse de que lo supiera. Pero por todos los cielos, esa coneja era una despistada de primera. No podía negarlo.

—Oficial. —Murmuró de nuevo el maleante en un hilo de voz, sonando lastimero y poniendo nervioso a su compañero de asiento, quien ahora había hecho por sentarse lo más lejos posible.

—Para ya. —Pidió Nick molesto. Harto del comportamiento de su prisionero, pero tratando de mantener los estribos. Judy seguramente ya habría sacado una pastilla, algún calmante o algo y se lo habría hecho llegar por la malla que los separaba. Pero él no tenía un botiquín. Suspiró resignado mientras arrancaba de nuevo con la luz verde. —Mira, de verdad lo siento, no tengo botiquín conmigo, en la estación podremos darte algo y…

Y nada. Todo fue un destello de luces y ruido.

Primero el ruido de las llantas derrapando en el asfalto, el sonido inconfundible del caucho siendo quemado con brutalidad porque el vehículo ya no puede detenerse. Después una camioneta enorme (podría ser de un león o algo poco más grande) se estampó de lleno en el costado de la patrulla, consiguiendo volcarla. Nick se habría aferrado al volante de no ser porque el impacto lo lanzó contra su propio vidrio, con el golpe consiguió astillar el cristal y él terminó abriéndose la sien, donde una fina hebra de sangre se deslizó hacia abajo. Apenas vio su sangre antes de caer inconsciente.

.

Abrió los ojos, desorientado.

Le dolía la cabeza.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Parpadeó un par de veces tratando de orientarse y entonces escuchó un ruido extraño a sus espaldas. Algo viscoso, rítmico, un ruido característico que le heló la sangre y lo hizo querer vomitar. Ya lo había escuchado antes. Alguien masticaba…

Giró un poco la cabeza, lentamente, tratando de hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible, se sintió aterrorizado cuando vio al enorme felino, negro como la noche, cubierto de sangre.

Pero él no era el victimario.

Su compañero, un mamífero pequeño, una zarigüeya, era quien hacía semejantes ruidos. Sus colmillos se cerraban poderosamente sobre el vientre destrozado de la pantera con la que había compartido el trayecto, masticaba la carne cruda antes de dar un tirón para arrancarla del cuerpo, y aunque Nick trató de evitarlo, terminó desviando el rostro hacia la mirada vacía y perdida del felino, quien ahora parecía más una presa que un depredador y quien parecía llevar tiempo muerto. Trató de desabrochar el cinturón, percatándose de que la malla que separaba a la pantera de él mismo casi se había caído por completo. Jadeó desesperado cuando la mirada mordaz del roedor se fijó en él.

Y por primera vez en años, rezó.

La zarigüeya tiró un zarpazo a la malla, soltó un chillido, siguió atacando a la malla en lo que Nick se desabrochaba el cinturón y retrocedía todo lo posible entre el asiento y la guantera, trató de bajar los vidrios de la patrulla pero a simple vista el sistema eléctrico no servía. La malla cedió un poco y Nick vio los enormes colmillos manchados de sangre cada vez más cerca.

—Alto. —Bramó el zorro sacando su arma de la funda y apuntando a la zarigüeya. —Detente, no me obligues a dispararte. —Pero el roedor siguió atacando una, dos, tres veces más hasta que la maya cedió.

Nick apretó los ojos…

Y tiró del gatillo.

* * *

1 Desde el principio (Monster – Starset)

 **N/A:** Aunque ésta historia tenga mi estilo de escritura, puede que te encuentres con una historia que se sale de mi estilo personal, la idea original de todo lo que leerás a continuación es de mi propio Nick Wilde, quien gestó más de la mitad de los hechos narrados a continuación. Caos es una historia construida en equipo, así que el mérito es de ambos. Sin embargo, quiero recalcar que ésta historia no sería posible sin él. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Merece un review?

Procuraré actualizar una vez cada máximo 10 días, dado que la historia no la estoy escribiendo sola, no sé si pueda actualizarla con mucha frecuencia. Espero comprendan la situación.

* * *

Nick sonrió al ver el identificador de llamadas, principalmente por la fotografía que aparecía en pantalla, Judy viendo a la distancia con los audífonos puestos mientras esperaba distraída en el borde de una plaza, esperándolo a él… la foto de Judy, la que ella nunca supo que le había tomado. Sonrió contestando con el altavoz.

— _¿Listo para la cena? —_ Murmuró coqueta, consiguiendo que el zorro riera por lo bajo.

—No puedo esperar, dulzura. Me encanta que ésta vez sea en tu casa. Muero por conocer tu nuevo departamento.

— _Te va a gustar. Lo prometo._

—No tanto como la cena, espero. —Respondió coqueto, aferrándose con fuerzas al volante para tratar de suprimir el escalofrío que vino tras sus palabras. Escuchó la risa coqueta de Judy al otro lado y sonrió con ganas. — ¿Significa eso que la cena es muy buena?

— _Depende._

— ¿De qué?

— _¿De si quieres primero la cena…_ —Y con voz lasciva (Nick casi pudo ver la sonrisa de medio lado y los ojos entrecerrados de la presa) añadió — _O el postre?_

Nick tragó saliva. — ¿Qué traes puesto?

— _Depende, ¿Vas a querer primero el postre?_

Nick tragó saliva y se abrió el último botón de la camisa. —Qué calor. —Murmuró divertido.

— _¿Ya entregaste la patrulla?_

—No. —Respondió rápidamente, agradeciendo el cambio de tema. —Estoy a unas calles, el tráfico está horrible. Pero lo prometo, tesoro. Estaré en casa antes de las seis.

— _Te espero con el postre servido. —_ Añadió al final, coqueta de nuevo.

— ¿Qué traes puesto? —Gritó Nick al darse cuenta de que Judy se estaba despidiendo.

— _Mi nuevo pijama. ¡Uy, el horno! Tengo que apagarlo. ¡Te veo en un rato!_

— ¡Judy! —Gritó ansioso, pero la coneja ya había cortado comunicación. Soltó una carcajada cuando se percató del calor que tenía. Sonrió ampliamente.

Y por algún motivo, se le ocurrió encender la radio de policía.

—… _unidades cercanas a la zona, repórtense de inmediato. Repito, central llamando a las unidades disponibles a la calle Riachuelo esquina con Tundra, unidades cercanas a la zona, repórtense de inmediato, cambio._

Nick lo pensó un momento y luego tomó el radio. —Central, aquí el oficial Nick Wilde, placa 0-7-2-3-6 reportándose.

— _Oficial Wilde. Un robo en progreso en el banco central de Zootopia._

—Estoy por la zona. —Comentó encendiendo la sirena y pisando el acelerador. — ¿Detalles?

— _Es un grupo tras el que estamos hace tiempo. Tres panteras, dos leones, un zorro y dos zarigüeyas. Armados todos, hay trece oficiales en la zona._

—Diles que uno más va en camino.

— _Sí, señor._

Nick llegó al banco en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y se encontró con que Bogo en persona estaba en la zona, recargado contra una camioneta blindada dando indicaciones. Nick le envió un texto a Judy, explicando que se había desviado por el robo, y luego volvió toda la atención al jefe.

—Wilde. —Soltó sorprendido Colmillar al ver al vulpino recargándose contra la llanta del vehículo para ocultarse también él. —Pensé que había terminado tu turno.

—Estaba por la zona.

—No pago horas extras, Wilde. Bueno. —Soltó el jefe en tono burlesco. —Un elemento mediano es mejor que nada.

—Oiga. —Respondió Nick fingiendo indignación. —Éste año dos elementos mini cuentan más que un elemento grande.

—Buen punto. —Concedió un tigre sonriendo.

—Ésta es la situación, tenemos al grupo de contención adentro, lo más seguro es que sólo tengamos que tomar prisioneros y partir.

—Hay algo que no cuadra, jefe. —Comentó una osa mirando sobre la camioneta con el entrecejo fruncido. —Tenemos aquí casi media hora, ellos no han tomado nada. —Nick vio el auricular que llevaba la oficial y sonrió, seguramente era de los del departamento de inteligencia. Había oído hablar de ellos, eran la élite de la policía de Zootopia y sabía perfectamente que Judy quería llegar a formar parte del escuadrón. Él simplemente no terminaba de entender qué tenían de interesantes si sólo eran un equipo más de la fuerza y seguían estando bajo las órdenes de Bogo.

— ¿Cuál es el punto? —Urgió el jefe.

—Señor. —Murmuró ella viendo a Bogo a los ojos. —Mi compañero dice que no han hecho absolutamente nada, han estado ahí adentro, vigilando a todos y mirando sus relojes, ni siquiera vaciaron las cajas que están a la mano, no están robando el banco. Están esperando.

— ¿Esperando a qué? Eso no tiene sentido. A menos que ellos fueran parte de la…

El grito de una presa llamó la atención de todos. Nick vio bajo el vehículo, percatándose de que un zorro gris bastante grande sostenía a una oveja por las patas y le apuntaba a la cabeza con un arma, había gritado algunas exigencias pero el resto de los oficiales estaba más interesado en apuntarle al vulpino que en escuchar razones. Nick salió de detrás del vehículo, mostrando la placa y la pistola.

—Alto. Por favor. Todo el mundo. —Hizo una pausa para asegurarse de tener la atención de su congénere y, cuando la obtuvo, sonrió tranquilizándose, lanzando la pistola lejos de sí y avanzando medio paso hacia el otro zorro. —Alto. No tiene por qué ser así, así que vamos a calmarnos todos.

— ¡Cálmate tú! —Gritó histérico el maleante, lastimando a la oveja por la presión de su agarre.

— ¡Todos! —Gritó Nick dedicándole una mirada mordaz a quienes se habían adelantado apuntando las armas. —Todos vamos a calmarnos. De un zorro a otro. —Murmuró regresando la atención al vulpino del rehén. —Entre nuestra especie no nos mentimos. ¿Cierto?

—No podríamos. —Escupió nefasto el animal, mirando con rabia contenida a Nick. —Te atraparía.

—De acuerdo. Escucha. —Murmuró haciendo una seña con su mano derecha. Podría parecer un tic y pasar desapercibido. Y ahora se arrepentía, Nick se arrepentía de haber acudido sin Judy, era ella la que conocía perfectamente todas sus artimañas. Pero suspiró internamente al ver que varios oficiales comenzaban a rodear el edificio y al vulpino ahora que Nick tenía toda su atención. —No hay muchas opciones. No te voy a mentir. Tienes a un rehén, así que no puedo ofrecerte un trato, pero no han tomado nada, ni han matado a nadie. Así que pueden rendirse en éste momento y la sentencia se verá bastante reducida.

—No me hagas reír.

—Escucha. —Murmuró con voz aterciopelada, percatándose de que el vulpino relajaba un poco los hombros. Judy una vez le había dicho que él sería un excelente negociador si se lo proponía. Constantemente le recordaba que cuando aterciopelaba la voz y hablaba bajito no había nada que no pudiese conseguir. Incluso Bogo parecía perder poder ante los encantos naturales de cazador que Nick había probado tener. —Un colega está llegando a la azotea, y tiene un arma de precisión. No tendrá ningún problema con volarte la cabeza si no paramos esto. De todos modos, después de escapar de nosotros ¿A dónde vas a correr? Tu rostro está en las noticias.

—Saldré caminando. —Retó en tono burlón.

—Sí, como digas. ¿Y luego qué? ¿Cuál es la siguiente fase del plan? Tienes dos opciones, amigo. O sales caminando con esposas en las muñecas, o sales en una bolsa de plástico con una bala en la cabeza. Hay niños presentes, quisiera evitarme la escenita y el psicólogo.

— ¿Qué me asegura que no me estás mintiendo? —Gritó histérico. —Un zorro policía, esa sí que es una estafa grande.

Nick se agachó hasta el piso y luego deslizó su placa con fuerzas hasta hacerla chocar contra los pies del vulpino. —Ahí está mi garantía. —Murmuró avanzando medio paso más.

—Agáchate a recogerla. —Exigió el zorro a su rehén, y Nick aprovechó ese instante para correr con todas sus fuerzas y taclear a su congénere, arrancándole el arma de las manos. Dos oficiales más se cerraron sobre ambos zorros y se llevaron a rastras al gris. Nick sacudió su placa y sonrió mirando a Bogo, quien negaba con la cabeza.

— ¿Quién me golpeó a mí? —Se quejó el vulpino viendo a los oficiales, Colmillar sonrió delatándose.

—Otro teatrito de éstos y te suspendo por un mes. —Amenazó Bogo cuando Nick los alcanzó.

—Perdón, jefe. —Murmuró Nick con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, demostrando que no lo sentía en absoluto. Ambos rieron ligeramente y luego volvieron la vista al banco, donde comenzaron a sacar a los asaltantes uno a uno.

—Bueno, traes una patrulla. —Comentó Bogo viendo el vehículo mal estacionado. — ¿Puedes transportar a dos de nuestros sujetos? Es lo menos que puedo hacer por agradecer tu osadía.

Nick frunció el ceño y asintió de mala gana. —Sólo haré una llamada primero.

Se alejó unos pasos, sonriendo ampliamente y marcó el número de Judy.

— ¡Me adelanto, señores! —Gritó bogo subiéndose a su vehículo. —Iré preparando la bienvenida para nuestros invitados de honor.

Nick sonrió al ver a sus dos nuevos invitados y suspiró negando con la cabeza al percatarse de que uno sostenía con fuerzas su estómago. Suspiró.

Judy sabría qué hacer con él.

.

Nick estaba jadeando. Sentía el latido de su corazón retumbando contra sus oídos y no ayudaba nada el hecho de haber escuchado el sonido sordo y atronador del arma disparada. Pedazos de carne, huesos y un chorro de sangre ahora cubrían la parte trasera de la patrulla. Suspiró tratando de serenarse, repitiendo una y otra vez que tenía que hacerlo. El disparo limpio en el centro de la frente lo acompañaría toda la vida, pero aquel no era momento para lamentarse. Se aseguró de que ambos animales estuviesen muertos y luego trató de abrir la puerta del piloto, que ahora estaba sobre su cabeza. Empujó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que logró abrir la patrulla. Suspiró tomando aire para saltar pero el radio lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Tomó rápidamente el extremo y contestó.

— ¡Nick a central! —Y aunque su voz sonaba desesperada a medio camino entre el grito y su voz, la respuesta que recibió fue igual de ansiosa. —Jefe, soy Nick.

— _Nick, gracias al cielo. Pensé que… No importa. ¿Dónde estás?_

El vulpino asomó la cabeza por fuera de la patrulla y luego volvió al radio. —Cerca de los suburbios, un auto se estampó contra la unidad. Los dos presos están muertos, repito, los dos presos están muertos. Espero órdenes jefe.

— _Vuelve a la central inmediatamente._

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Nick volvió a asomarse por sobre la puerta y descubrió con horror que el suyo no era el único choque. Vio tres autos más estampados contra las paredes. Vio a un animal colgando sobre el volante de su vehículo, vio a dos más atropellados y suspiró desesperado al ver que, hacia donde mirara, sólo podía distinguir desesperación. —Jefe, ¿Qué está pasando?

— _Vuelve a la central, te daré los detalles aquí. Nick. No dejes que te ataquen. Tenemos un brote._

—Brote… ¿Qué tipo de brote?

— _Podría ser peor que los aulladores. Nick, vuelve a la central inmediatamente, tenemos que reagruparnos para poder proteger a los civiles de la ciudad._

Nick sintió un nudo en el estómago y asintió, aun sabiendo que Bogo no podría verlo. Suspiró desesperado y se ajustó de nuevo el arma al cinturón. Rebuscó entre la guantera encontrando una segunda arma y un radio de alto alcance, tomó todo lo que parecía útil y salió de un salto. Por un momento, se quedó agazapado en la puerta trasera de la patrulla, observando el entorno, tratando de entender un poco de todo lo que ocurría, pero sólo llegó a una conclusión.

Una sola palabra, en realidad, que describía perfecto cómo estaba la situación.

Y por un momento, esa palabra lo llenó de ansiedad, principalmente porque no había logrado comunicarse con Judy y asegurarse de que estuviese bien.

¡Judy!

Nick revisó su celular, agradeciendo internamente que estuviera casi intacto, tenía una esquina estrellada, pero eso era todo. Suspiró. Marcó el número de Judy, quien por enésima vez en el día, lo mandó a buzón.

Y esa palabra lo golpeó de nuevo.

Zootopia. Su ciudad. Todo…

Todo sumido en la oscuridad.

Caos.


	2. El trayecto

Nick suspiró al ver los otros choques que había a su alrededor. Se recargó en su patrulla para tomar aire y revisó su arma, asegurándose de tener munición suficiente. ( _¿Suficiente para qué, torpe zorro?_ ) Suspiró asustado al percatarse del rumbo que parecían haber tomado sus pensamientos, se sintió atrapado y luego volvió la atención al frente.

—No es momento de dudar. —Se dijo en voz baja.

Se acercó a los autos más cercanos, encontrándolos vacíos. Salvo por el auto en el que un leopardo colgaba sobre su volante, con la cabeza cubierta de sangre seca, el resto estaba vacío. Suspiró preguntándose cuánto tiempo tendría aquello así, cuánto había pasado desmayado, cuánto le habría tomado volver en sí como para que los protagonistas de los otros choques hubiesen decidido irse y abandonar sus vehículos a las sombras de los edificios. Había comenzado a descender el sol, aún faltaría una hora para que oscureciera, pero la escasa luz del atardecer proyectaba sombras extrañas sobre las aceras.

Marcó a Judy de nuevo y, al igual que las últimas doce veces, la coneja lo mandó a buzón.

Suspiró hastiado, temiendo lo peor y obligándose a mantenerse optimista respecto a la situación. Posiblemente a Judy se le habría quemado algo y ahora batallaba para tener la cena lista para cuando él llegase. Suspiró para serenarse y miró a su alrededor, percatándose de que no había nada que pudiese hacer de momento.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la estación. Casi estaba seguro de que más de algún animal indefenso se acercaría a él en busca de ayuda, aun siendo él un animal mediano, sabía que el uniforme les daba a los otros cierta sensación de seguridad. Sin embargo, cuando enfrentó las calles de la ciudad, cuando se percató de lo deshabitada que parecía la zona de los suburbios, supo que algo no estaba del todo bien.

Ni siquiera los animales que parecían recién haber chocado se habían molestado en pedir apoyo de ningún tipo. Nick sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al recordar al que había visto colgado sobre su volante. Respiró profundo, tratando de serenarse, y volvió la atención al frente, llevándose el radio a la boca.

—Central, aquí el oficial Nick Wilde. Cambio.

Primero estática, luego nada.

—Central, aquí el oficial Nick Wilde reportando tres choques en la zona de los suburbios. Cambio.

—Central, tenemos heridos de gravedad y dos muertos en la zona de los suburbios, cambio.

Más estática. Nick suspiró caminando. Del lugar en el que se encontraba a la comisaría central había alrededor de treinta cuadras, suspiró frustrado sabiendo que debía mantener la calma y guardar las energías. Al menos no seguía en el banco, había recorrido alrededor de cuatro kilómetros en la patrulla y vaya si extrañaba su mustang. El trayecto sería largo.

Se ajustó el radio al cinturón y siguió caminando en silencio, recordándose a sí mismo que en el bolsillo izquierdo llevaba la marcadora para aturdir cargada con sedante para tigres, y que en el bolsillo derecho llevaba enfundada una glock 18 con ocho cargas y el seguro puesto, pero lista para ser disparada en caso de que ocurriese cualquier cosa.

Suspiró de nuevo, y por enésima vez, marcó el número de Judy.

* * *

2 El trayecto.

* **Cuico** en México es una forma de llamar a los policías de uniforme azul. Sólo como dato cultural.

neslykoki: jaja ¡Hola! Sí, arrancamos de nuevo, espero te guste la historia, ¿Qué opinas de algo tan distinto?

Janyo: Sí, será una historia distinta. La propuesta me capturó por completo cuando mi Nick me la planteó, es arriesgada, pero ambos estamos muy emocionados por ver qué evolución tenga, también por los comentarios, la verdad me da gusto que te haya llamado la atención. Conforme voy escribiendo, más me doy cuenta de cómo se sale de lo normal, estoy emocionada por ver el resultado y me encantará saber tus opiniones al respecto. !Nos leemos!

* * *

Aquello lo ponía nervioso, tanto silencio. Escuchó un radio encendido y logró captar que una alerta de seguridad había pedido a todos los habitantes de Zootopia permanecer en sus hogares, en espera de nuevas indicaciones. Mencionaba que había un brote contagioso de una enfermedad que había azolado la población doce años atrás y que las medidas eran preventivas, para poder limpiar las calles con el equipo adecuado. Habían pedido que si cualquier miembro de la familia mostraba síntomas como dolor de estómago o indicios de gripa, lo mejor era acompañarlo a la estación médica más cercana.

Aquello había bastado para que a Nick se le pusieran los nervios de punta.

Afortunadamente para él, había podido descargar el nerviosismo. Dos cachorros de leopardo habían tratado de entrar a una tienda y robar un par de dulces, y aunque casi tenían la estatura del vulpino, ambos reconocieron al instante el rostro de Nick y volvieron a la tienda a entregar sus dulces y pedir perdón. Y aunque aquello había hecho que el zorro se sintiera más en un día normal de trabajo, la apremiante sensación de que todo iba mal no parecía querer quedarse a raya.

Las calles parecían recién salidas de una película de terror y sus oídos habían comenzado a zumbar de tanto silencio. Se había dejado el ICarrot en el casillero de la comisaría junto con sus audífonos y ahora se arrepentía.

Respiró profundo acelerando el paso y casi brincó de la impresión al escuchar una voz profunda y rasposa venir del fondo de un callejón poco iluminado.

—Mira nada más qué tenemos aquí.

— ¡Finnic! —Gritó Nick reconociendo a su antiguo compañero de tretas. Se llevó una mano al pecho y sonrió tranquilizándose un poco. —Pequeño granuja, casi me matas del susto.

—Sí, así tienes la conciencia por convertirte en un azul. —Bromeó sonriendo con todos los dientes mientras se llevaba un cigarrillo encendido a la boca, proyectando sombras extrañas gracias a la luz del extremo encendido. — ¿Qué dices, cuico? ¿Qué haciendo de mi lado de la ciudad?

—Estoy caminando a la central. —Comentó señalando el camino con la cabeza, extendiendo una invitación silente. —Hubo algunos choques, acabamos de detener a un grupo que se metió a robar el banco.

— ¡Qué mal! —Soltó a la par de una carcajada mientras se quitaba el cigarrillo de la boca y comenzaba a caminar al lado de Nick. —Te acompaño. No tengo mucho qué hacer hoy.

— ¿Qué pasa, bebé? —Comentó divertido Nick fingiendo una voz melosa y zalamera mientras pellizcaba un cachete a Finn. — ¿Nadie quiere a un cachorrito sin su papá?

—Ya quisieras. —Espetó divertido mientras le ofrecía el cigarrillo a Nick. El aludido negó con la cabeza, sonriendo ante la sorpresa de Finn. — ¿Por fin lo dejaste?

— ¿Dejarlo? —Soltó ofendido. —No, mantener ese vicio es muy caro. Y prefiero alimentar otros vicios. Ahora soy adicto al café.

—Qué tonto. Es más caro ese vicio que el mío.

—En la central tenemos una cafetera y nos turnamos para comprar café molido. Comparando vicios, no es tan caro el mío cuando hay quienes fuman una cajetilla diaria.

—Tampoco, tampoco. Ya sólo me fumo dos cigarros al día. —Se defendió el pequeño antes de darle la última calada y lanzarlo lejos de sí mismo. —Me alegra que lo hayas dejado.

—A mí también. —Y aunque el silencio se extendió entre ambos (Ya había olvidado lo cómodo que era el silencio al lado de Finn. Si ninguno de los dos lo rompía no había ningún problema. Tampoco lo habría si alguno hablara, pero disfrutaban del silencio), Nick ya no pudo con su curiosidad y miró a Finn de reojo. —La radio no dice mucho.

—No estás enterado. ¿Eh?

— ¿De qué?

—En la radio dijeron algo de una gripe muy agresiva, pero en la mañana tuve que ir a reconocer unos cuerpos. Estaba la pandilla de los lobos, ¿cómo se hacían llamar? Los mancos... cojos...

—Los tuertos. —Comentó Nick inseguro.

— ¡Esos! Uno de la pandilla contrajo la mentada gripa ésta.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y? —Finnic soltó una risa gutural y macabra que consiguió que a Nick se le helara la sangre en un instante. —Asesinó al resto de la pandilla. Adiós territorio tuerto.

— ¿A todos? No es posible.

—Yo tampoco lo creía, pero en la madrugada me llamaron a la morgue a reconocer los cuerpos. Ningún familiar quiso ir, tenían miedo de la mentada gripa, algo de que tienen niños pequeños de los qué preocuparse y que no podían arriesgarse.

— ¿Y por qué te llamaron a ti?

—Conocía a una loba de la pandilla. Hicimos negocio juntos antes de conocerte, cachorro. —Finn suspiró resignado, y por primera vez en años, Nick distinguió en su amigo una pesadez que sólo podía compararse con el día que lo vio sentado en las jaulas provisionales de la comisaría, unos instantes antes de saber si se iría a prisión o saldría libre. —Los cuerpos, Nick. Tendrías que haberlos visto. Fue horrible.

— ¿Prefieres guardártelo? —Murmuró Nick sabiendo que Finnic generalmente necesitaba tiempo.

—Viejo, tenían el cuello destazado, como si se los hubiesen arrancado a mordidas. Uno no tenía un brazo y Leia... Dios, debiste verla.

—Me imagino. —Repitió Nick desesperanzado, recordando la escena de la patrulla.

—Lo dudo, niño. En las calles nunca se vio algo así.

—No. Hace un rato pasó algo. Llevaba a estos sujetos a la comisaría, y uno de ellos... Finn, te estoy hablando de una zarigüeya comiéndose viva a una pantera. Estaba vivo cuando inició.

— ¡Cielos, cachorro! ¿Dónde los dejaste? —Escupió asustado el pequeño zorro.

—Están muertos los dos. La pantera murió en el trayecto y yo... —El recuerdo del arma en sus manos, el olor a pólvora, el peso del golpe cuando la bala salió disparada, todo junto consiguió que el estómago de Nick se revolviera.

—Te pusiste verde, amigo. ¿Estás bien?

—He estado mejor. Pero se me pasará.

—Te lo digo, cachorro, esto no es normal. No es una gripa.

—Yo también creo eso.

Y ante el silencio sepulcral de Nick, Finn se detuvo un momento, tomando el borde de la camisa de su antiguo colega para llamar su atención. — ¿Y bien, torpe zorro? Tú crees algo ¿No es así? Dime ¿Cuál es tu alocada teoría de lo que está pasando?

— ¿Recuerdas a los animales que se volvieron salvajes?

—El caso de los aulladores, ¿no? Tu entrada a la policía.

—Sí. Creo que podría tratarse de algo parecido. Deberías volver a casa, Finn. Esconderte o algo.

—Yo no tengo miedo.

—Lo sé. Por eso lo digo.

— ¿Es tu manera de decir que me quieres? —Bromeó sardónico mientras le abría los brazos a Nick. El vulpino naranja se arrodilló frente a su ex-colega y lo abrazó un momento antes de responder.

—Sí, viejo zorro. Es mi manera de decir que te quiero.

Finn respondió al abrazo un segundo y luego siguió caminando en dirección a la central. Nunca le gustaron las muestras de afecto. Pero si el caso que Nick mencionaba era cierto ese abrazo podría ser de los últimos.

—Dale, camina. No tengo todo el día, tengo cosas que hacer.

—Seguro. —Comentó Nick con una sonrisa amplia sacudiéndose las rodillas. —Hoy es como tu día libre. ¿No es así? Si nadie en las calles ¿A quién vas a estafar?

—A nadie, a nadie. —Y tras una breve pausa y una ojeada alrededor, Finn murmuró. — ¿Y la oficial pelusa? Pensé que eran inseparables.

—No la he contactado.

Y el silencio que se cernió sobre ellos fue suficiente. Finnic supo perfectamente la angustia que su antiguo colega podía estar sintiendo en aquellos momentos. Asintió lentamente y puso una pata sobre la muñeca de Nick.

—Dame su dirección. —Pidió distraído. —De todos modos no hay nada que pueda hacer, hoy es mi día libre. Yo sí contesto el teléfono. ¿Sigues teniendo el mismo número?

—Finn, no sé si sea prudente. Además, no la conoces. Esa coneja se cuida sola.

—Sí, como sea. O me das tú su dirección o voy y le pregunto a la Musaraña de la tundra, pero eso tomará más tiempo y si lo que quieres es que me resguarde, bueno. Te conviene darme la dirección de la oficial de peluche.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?

Finn pensó un momento en la primer navidad después de haber conocido a Judy, cuando había visto a la diminuta coneja haciendo obras de caridad en las calles de Zootopia. La fuerza de policía había puesto varios puntos en la ciudad donde repartían juguetes y dulces. Recordaba haberla visto de lejos, jugando con dos tigres que casi tenían su estatura.

Y recordaba su sonrisa cálida al reconocerlo. Se disculpó con los niños, buscó algo entre la bolsa de juguetes y se acercó a él.

— _Feliz navidad. —Comentó Judy extendiendo una caja relativamente pequeña hacia Finnic. El zorro recibió el regalo envuelto en papel dorado, rojo y verde, y volvió la mirada a la coneja._

— _¿Esto qué? —Espetó hosco._

— _Un presente. Y una disculpa. —Admitió retorciendo sus manos. —Nick está en la academia éste año y suele hablar de ti. Te tiene mucho cariño y será la primer navidad que pase lejos por estarse preparando para servir en la fuerza. Y entre todas las cosas que dijo que podían gustarte, bueno, quise hacerte un regalo navideño. También agradecerte por ayudarme el día que lo estaba buscando. Te debo mucho._

 _Y no estando dispuesta a recibir algún reclamo por parte del vulpino, Judy se dio la vuelta y se alejó de vuelta a su puesto. Finnic había considerado tirar el regalo a la basura, pero cuando lo abrió agradeció no haberlo hecho._

 _Una cartera original, esas costaban caro. Y dentro un sobre con un poco más de dinero y una carta de Nick._

—Porque no tengo nada qué hacer. —Espetó el pequeño zorro mintiendo con maestría. Y aunque Nick conocía ese gesto, asintió fingiendo demencia. Era lo menos que podía hacer si Finn se iba a arriesgar para buscar a Judy. — ¿Dónde vive tu novia?

Nick sacó su teléfono y le envió la dirección a Finnic, quien sonrió asintiendo. —Conozco la zona. Tengo un par de amigos por ahí. ¿Está bien si caminas solo las cuadras restantes?

—Sí. La central está a la vuelta. Tranquilo.

Finn asintió despidiéndose y Nick tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra la sensación de que lo veía por última vez. Respiró profundo para serenarse y, cuando entró a la central, no se sintió más tranquilo. Vio a varios oficiales portando armas, acomodándose cartuchos en los cinturones y hablando en voz baja. Bogo estaba en el barandal del segundo piso, analizándolo todo, quieto, expectante.

Nick lo vio respirar pesado antes de gritar para tener la atención de todos.

— ¡Muy bien, fuerza! Tenemos entre manos una situación que se salió de control. Ésta mañana se envió un reporte a la central de un brote de aulladores. —Todos los presentes volvieron su atención a Bogo en ese momento. Si había algo que aterrorizara a la población, esa era la droga de Bellweather. —Sin embargo, en la autopsia no se descubrió rastro de éste invento peculiar de nuestra ex–alcaldesa; Señores, nos enfrentamos en estos momentos a una enfermedad peor que la rabia que azoló la población hace ciento cincuenta años. Los oficiales que no estén armados, vayan al depósito de armas y les entregarán lo que necesiten.

"Los animales de la ciudad deben estar resguardados en casa, esas son las indicaciones que han dado para tratar de mantener los brotes a raya, la indicación que nosotros tenemos es que debemos eliminar la amenaza.

— ¡Señor, permiso para hablar! —Exclamó Nick parándose en descanso. Varios animales cambiaron su atención al vulpino, sintiéndose expectantes y nerviosos ante lo que pudiese ocurrir.

—Preguntas al final, oficial.

— ¿Qué hay de los oficiales que no están en servicio? —Espetó ignorando a Bogo. Y recibió un pago con la misma moneda.

—Los brotes iniciaron hace cinco días. —Murmullos se levantaron por todo el lugar. —Y algunos de ustedes ya fueron testigos de lo que éste bicho es capaz de hacer. Los síntomas iniciales son parecidos a la gripa, pero el climax de la enfermedad viene con un estado de catalepsia en la que el afectado parece estar muerto unos minutos.

— ¿Parece? —Murmuró Nick pasmado, sintiendo el estómago revuelto y ganas de vomitar. Otro oficial lo sostuvo cuando lo vio perder el equilibrio.

—Tranquilo, Wilde. Yo también disparé.

—Estaban vivos. —Soltó con la respiración entrecortada.

—Sin embargo. —Siguió Bogo después de unos segundos, dándole la oportunidad a los oficiales de que se repusieran del susto. —La enfermedad no tiene cura. Después de la catalepsia viene una reacción similar a la rabia. Los animales no entienden razones en éste estado, la única manera de acabar con la enfermedad es acabando con el animal. Muerto el perro se acaba la rabia.

—Por dichos populares como ése, se han extinguido razas completas. —Comentó una tigresa con desdén mientras se ajustaba la escopeta a la espalda.

—Y aquí estás. —Respondió su compañero de patrullaje. —Armada hasta los dientes y lista para disparar.

—Mejor los infectados que los sanos.

—El laboratorio de prevención de enfermedades y brotes nos hizo llegar información ésta mañana, después de la enésima autopsia. —Exclamó Bogo llamando la atención de todos de nuevo. El silencio sepulcral llenó la recepción y la mayoría palideció ante aquella expresión. Bogo no usaba la palabra "Enésima", se quejaba de las generalidades fatalistas porque generaban pánico, así que si él la estaba usando… —Dijo que éste virus ha tenido dos etapas. Etapa aerobia, contagiando a animales a través del aire. Ocurrió en las primeras infecciones, o sea que todos somos portadores pasivos de momento. Si no presentaste síntomas de gripa en los últimos quince días, eres casi inmune a ésta forma de propagación. Pero ha evolucionado, el virus ha mutado y ahora es anaerobia. Así que pase lo que pase… No dejen que los muerdan.

— ¡Señor! —Gritó un oficial al otro lado de la sala, Nick ni siquiera se molestó en averiguar qué animal había hablado. — ¿Cómo reconocemos al enemigo?

—Gritan, babean, corren despavoridos hacia ti y tratan de morderte. Pueden presentar heridas de gravedad y no parecer notarlo. Perdieron toda habilidad de habla y no distinguen entre especies. Podría tratarse de un conejo tratando de atacar un elefante.

— ¡Señor! ¿Instrucciones para abrir fuego?

—Disparen a discreción, apunta a la cabeza.

— ¡Señor! —Los animales presentes extendieron nuevas preguntas que Nick no alcanzó a comprender, por un momento, todo fue un zumbido lejano y confuso que llenó sus oídos, y dejó que el ruido lo arrastrara como una corriente de agua helada, misma que lo golpeó al recordar a Judy.

— ¡Señor! —Gritó Nick avanzando unos pasos. — ¿Qué hay de los oficiales fuera de servicio y los civiles que sigan en la calle?

—Busquen a los oficiales que puedan. —Comentó Bogo bajando un poco la voz, entendiendo la súplica implícita que acababa de emitir Nick. —Resguarden a los civiles. Eliminen lo que quede de la infección. Sólo tenemos veinticuatro horas, antes de que el servicio secreto intervenga.

Y nuevos murmullos. La élite nunca participaba en contenciones de brotes.

Aquello debía ser grave.


	3. Sentimental

Finn golpeó con su garrita dos veces a la puerta, haciendo un sonido sordo y discreto que apenas se levantó sobre el murmullo del viento. Sabía perfectamente que si la coneja estaba en el departamento, lo escucharía aunque se tratase de un sonido tan leve. Nadie atendió.

—Coneja… —Murmuró nervioso, sabiendo que aunque la oscuridad siempre había sido su aliada, en un momento de crisis podría convertirse en una enemiga. —Nos tienes preocupados. —Murmuró aún más bajo mientras llevaba la garra a la manija. La removió esperando encontrar resistencia pero todo su cuerpo entró en alerta cuando el pomo giró y la puerta cedió. —Judy… —Dijo al final el vulpino en un hilo de voz mientras asomaba la cabeza al departamento, que estaba sumido en penumbra. La luz de las farolas que entraba por las ventanas proyectaba sombras macabras que le daban al lugar un aspecto sombrío y lúgubre. Finn entró en absoluto silencio, abriéndose paso y tanteando el terreno con las puntas de los pies antes de seguir avanzando. Sintió algo húmedo y pegajoso entre sus garras y tuvo que suprimir un jadeo al levantar la pata del piso para percatarse de que se trataba de un charco de sangre. Su mano por fin encontró el interruptor y tuvo que luchar contra las ganas de vomitar que lo embargaron. Se llevó una pata al hocico y apagó la luz, deseando jamás haberla encendido.

Nick. Estaba ahí por su amigo.

Encendió la luz de nuevo y se aventuró detrás del sillón del que provenía la mancha de sangre, si alguien iba a encontrar un cuerpo en aquel lugar, no sería Nick quien tuviese que lidiar con el horror.

Pero del otro lado del sillón no había cuerpo.

Finn escuchó un golpe seco proveniente del extremo opuesto de la habitación y levantó la vista hasta encontrarse con una puerta cerrada, con el pomo manchado de sangre. Se encaminó hasta ahí y murmuró. —Oficial Hopps, espero que… — ¿Qué? ¿Cómo terminaba aquella frase? ¿Cómo se suponía que debía terminar? De cualquier manera en que concluyera, si antes Judy no había respondido con palabras inteligentes, sólo podía terminar en tragedia.

Finn había prometido buscar a la oficial Hopps, así que si lo que iba a encontrar era una tragedia, la enfrentaría con valor para tener en sí mismo la fuerza de volver a ver a su amigo a la cara. No tenía idea de qué le diría a Nick cuando se reencontrara con él (Si es que se reencontraban), pero al menos podría enfrentarlo con la cabeza en alto al no haber retrocedido ni un momento.

Finn se armó de valor, puso su garra en el pomo y respiró profundo antes de girarla y empujar.

* * *

3 Sentimental. (Whispers in the dark – Skillet)

Mr. S.D.G.A.F: Honestamente, yo tampoco jaja, qué bueno que te guste, me encantará saber qué opinas de la historia, como dije es una colaboración y cualquier retroalimentación es bien recibida.

Janyo: Espero mantener el ritmo de publicación ahora que estamos haciendo trabajo en equipo jaja. Qué chistoso, "La tira" ya lo había escuchado por ahí, no cabe duda, incluso dentro del mismo país, ésto es un mundo completo jajaja, en fin. Creo que Finn es un gran personaje al que le sacan poco jugo, no sé cuánto tiempo de vida le quede, mi Nick decide las muertes (aunque lo riño mucho al respecto jjajajajajja) a ver cuánto nos dura. Eso es algo que él quería reflejar, cómo a nuestro héroe cánido lo puede quebrantar la situación de no tener a su coneja. Ya iremos viendo cómo evoluciona todo ésto. Saludos, nos leemos.

Darkkness666: Lo prometido es deuda, Ya comenzaba a preguntarme si leerías ésta historia, y aquí está, una entrega un poco más oscura de lo que estoy acostumbrada. Estaré esperando tus comentarios, me encantará saber tu opinión al respecto.

Por lo pronto, ¿Este cap, merece un review?

* * *

Nick estaba armado hasta los dientes. Suspiró profundo al ver a Dante sentado en el último rincón de los vestidores, sosteniendo una escopeta calibre doce entre sus manos con expresión sombría en el rostro. El pequeño zorro se sentó a su lado y palmeó la rodilla de su compañero en medio de un suspiro.

—No ha pasado ni un mes. —Murmuró el enorme lobo negro mientras sonreía con desdén. —No ha pasado un mes desde el campamento y ya estamos aquí, _pariendo chayotes_ porque algún idiota no hizo bien su trabajo. No sé qué pensar.

— ¿Pariendo… pariendo chayotes? —Nick soltó una risa amarga y miró a su compañero. —Tú tienes expresiones muy curiosas.

—La pueblerina de tu novia las entiende todas.

—Otro que viene de las madrigueras. —Fingió quejarse. Sin embargo, cambió su expresión haciendo presión en la rodilla del lobo, y con voz esperanzada, añadió. —Las vamos a encontrar, Dante. A Judy y a Keyla. Ambas estarán bien. Ya verás. Ellas siempre nos hicieron morder el polvo en los entrenamientos y en el campamento, seguro ya están juntas quejándose de que no las hemos encontrado.

—Key ya hasta se rompió una uña. —Bromeó sonriéndole a la escopeta y consiguiendo que Nick volviera a reír, ésta vez con más ganas.

—Chicos… —Llamó Garraza tímidamente desde la puerta. Ambos oficiales asintieron levantándose y se encaminaron a la recepción, donde el resto de los oficiales en guardia estaban preparados para la guerra.

—Tienen sus indicaciones, señores. Wilde, Colmillar, Wolf, Marble, Leodríguez, ustedes encabezan los primeros escuadrones, elijan a cuatro animales cada uno y tomen el primer grupo. Leodríguez, a Tundra Town; Marble, distrito Sahara central; Wolf, Alta Taiga; Colmillar, centro de Zootopia. Wilde… —El zorro avanzó medio paso, temiendo por su vida y por la de Judy, si lo mandaban al este de Sahara… —Los suburbios.

—Gracias. —Murmuró Nick sintiéndose al borde del llanto.

—Andando.

Un elefante, dos lobos (macho y hembra) y un tigre se acercaron a Nick antes de que él tuviera siquiera opción de pensar en su equipo. El zorro sonrió orgulloso de sus compañeros, no era ningún secreto que Nick era de los mejores y que Bogo consideraba seriamente recomendarlo junto con Judy para las fuerzas de élite, así que se sentía honrado por tener a los mejores en su equipo pequeño. Cada uno de los cuatro había estado en entrenamiento especial. Sabía que ambos lobos (pareja sentimental y pareja de la fuerza) acababan de ser recomendados para el equipo de élite y que habían pasado las pruebas con la más alta calificación. Ella era una experta desarmando bombas y él era el mejor negociador de toda la ciudad cuando se trataba de rescate de rehenes. El elefante había demostrado que el tamaño y el peso no eran un impedimento y había conseguido hacer más de doscientos rescates en los últimos seis sismos del distrito Sahara, y el tigre, bueno. El tigre era leyenda entre la élite, aunque Nick no estaba seguro de por qué. El zorro asintió y todos se dirigieron al estacionamiento, donde el elefante, Pach Fangs, eligió un jeep todo terreno donde los cinco se acomodaron a sus anchas. Nick en la caja.

—Oye Wilde. —Comentó la loba mientras terminaba de contar balas. —Sabemos dónde viven Hopps y la chica de Dante. Key. El departamento de Keyla queda de paso al de Judy. Si tomamos esa ruta podemos cubrir terreno más rápido al rodear la zona de vendimias.

—De acuerdo. Tomaremos esa ruta.

Nick esperó recibir un poco de la luz que quedaba en el horizonte filtrándose entre los edificios, pero descubrió con horror que la noche había caído sobre la ciudad. Salvo por Pach, el resto del equipo podía perfectamente ver en la oscuridad, así que no estaban del todo seguros de que fuese buena idea permitir al paquidermo conducir.

—Jefe. —Comentó Pach sonriendo al percatarse de las miradas de soslayo que le dedicaban. —Yo no voy a poder disparar en éstas condiciones, pero sé conducir con el peor de los climas. Crecí en el distrito Sahara, en el centro.

—Nuestras vidas están en tus manos, viejo. —Soltó el tigre dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

El resto del equipo soltó una risa floja, deshaciéndose de la tensión del momento.

Para cuando se adentraron en el centro de la ciudad se dieron cuenta con horror que todo estaba hecho un caos, se preguntaron por un momento si el resto de sus compañeros verían lo mismo que ellos a donde se dirigieran, choques por todos lados, autos en llamas, aparadores con los cristales quebrados, animales heridos y muertos tirados en el pavimento, abandonados a su suerte esperando a ser devorados mientras el caos se extendía por el resto de la ciudad. Nick, John (el lobo) y Falan (el tigre) se turnaron para abrir fuego a discreción mientras la única hembra del grupo había saltado del vehículo en movimiento para ir a detener un atraco. Dos zorros experimentados habían tratado de asaltar a una mapache que se parecía bastante a la vecina del piso de debajo del departamento de Judy, pero más joven. La loba condujo a la hembra hacia la patrulla y la ayudó a subir al puesto de copiloto mientras Falan tomaba un lugar en la caja del vehículo.

Para cuando acordaron, varios civiles estaban aglomerados contra el jeep y ellos ya no podían avanzar sin disparar un par de veces cada tantos pasos. Aunque les habían dado detalles de la enfermedad y los síntomas, nunca imaginaron lo que encontrarían ahí.

Había ya doce cuerpos tirados, distribuidos a su alrededor en distintas distancias según habían ido recibiendo los tiros de Nick, Falan y John.

—Jefe, tenemos que establecer una base. —Comentó la loba mientras desenfundaba su glock y apuntaba al frente, a un pandillero que corría hacia ellos con las manos en alto.

— ¡Me rindo! —Exclamó mientras se refugiaba detrás de la oficial y miraba aterrorizado el punto del que había salido.

—La biblioteca pública. —Sugirió Pach poniendo el motor en marcha. Está a unas calles y debe estar vacía.

—Patas a la obra, equipo.

— _Yes sr._

Y aunque sólo eran tres calles de distancia, mientras Nick y John escoltaron a los civiles a pie hasta la nueva base, el resto del equipo arrancó el vehículo para llegar al lugar y lo aprovecharon para hacer una valla con lo que tenían a la mano. Si bien no los resguardaría para siempre, al menos les daría unos minutos de ventaja para poder planear una nueva estrategia.

Pach y Falan empujaron varios vehículos hasta formar un cuello de botella en torno a la entrada de la biblioteca mientras la loba, Nick y John se encargaban de aglomerar a los civiles que habían logrado rescatar en la caja de su Jeep. Nick miró a su equipo y suspiró antes de murmurar.

—Iré por delante, entraré para asegurarme de que el lugar esté despejado. Atena. —Llamó a la loba.

— ¿Señor?

—Cúbreme de cerca. Pach, no estoy acostumbrado a trabajar sin los oídos de Judy, así que necesito que me prestes los tuyos aquí afuera. Asegúrate de que ningún infectado entre.

—Sí, señor.

Nick empujó suavemente las puertas de la librería y en cuanto él y su colega estuvieron dentro, el silencio se posó sobre ellos creando un eco ensordecedor que los dejó helados. Nick avanzó dos pasos más y en seguida escuchó las pisadas constantes y desesperadas de un animal mediano corriendo hacia ellos. Vio al final de uno de los interminables pasillos de libros a un cerdo salir corriendo desbocado, tanto él como Atena levantaron las armas hacia el animal, temiendo que aquel frenesí se debiera a la infección, y luego pasó algo.

El animal soltó un grito desesperado.

— ¡Están infectados! ¡Están todos infectados! ¡Nos van a matar! —Pasó de largo entre los oficiales gritando más cosas y no se detuvo cuando llegó a la calle; confundidos, los oficiales intercambiaron una mirada y luego escucharon el ruido de varias pisadas más llegando desde el fondo de la biblioteca, ésta vez descontroladas y arrítmicas. Y Nick apenas tuvo tiempo de aprestar el arma y disparar. Un grupo de seis ovejas de distintos tamaños (niños en su mayoría) salieron corriendo al encuentro de los oficiales, y no se detuvieron aun cuando Atena les disparó a los brazos y piernas para hacerlos frenar.

—Apoyo. —Exclamó Nick en un grito disparando a la cabeza de la oveja más cercana, percatándose de que otros animales pequeños habían salido de sus escondites para atacar a los oficiales.

Vio a Pach entrar a la sala y arremeter con los colmillos contra el cerdo más grande del grupo que los había atacado, y todo perdió sentido.

Vio cómo una oveja pequeña, una niña de máximo seis años, mordía el cuello de Falan arrancándole un pedazo de carne, vio el chorro de sangre brotar a borbotones pero no escuchó nada. No escuchó el grito desgarrador que soltó el tigre llevándose una zarpa para cubrir la herida, no escuchó las palabras de Atena, quien trató de apoyar a su compañero pero tuvo que frenar y comenzar a disparar a un grupo de cerditos que se abalanzaban contra ellos. No escuchó lo que Pach dijo cuando se percató de que un mapache había saltado del tope de un librero para aterrizar en su espalda y propinar una serie de rasguños hasta perforar la piel gruesa del enorme paquidermo hasta conseguir que sangrara, no escuchó nada cuando John tuvo que arrancarse a un mapache de la espalda y romperle el cuello en un movimiento violento y brusco.

Sin embargo, sí escuchó un susurro apenas audible proveniente de detrás de un escritorio, una oveja escuálida con los lentes en el borde de su nariz, con lágrimas en los ojos y mirando suplicante a Nick.

—No deje que se conviertan en esos monstruos. —Suplicó a media voz.

Nick aprestó el arma y disparó. Head-shots perfectos, balas que entraron con furia y salieron con sangre. No escuchó nada, ni siquiera los disparos. Y siguió generando una masacre silente y despiadada, disparó tantas veces como fue necesario, recargó balas y siguió disparando hasta que ya no hubo más balas para su bereta. Y entonces sacó un cuchillo del cinturón y atacó cuerpo a cuerpo con una vehemencia histérica desconocida para él. Sintió cómo un animal pequeño (Nunca supo de qué animal se trataba) trataba de morderlo y se llevó un pedazo de tela, sintió más arañones y golpes y siguió peleando hasta que no quedó uno solo en pie.

Y cuando no quedaron más infectados en pie, recuperó la conciencia de sí mismo.

Y entonces sí que escuchó.

Escuchó el grito desgarrador de Atena, quien se dejó caer al suelo al lado de John, el lobo tenía el pecho cubierto de mordidas de todos tamaños y tenía el cañón de su arma metido en la boca, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pues sabía que no había otra alternativa; escuchó la respiración entrecortada de Falan y Pach que estaban recargados contra la pared. Escuchó cuando Falan dejó de respirar y escuchó el llanto de los civiles a los que habían rescatado. Ese momento en el que decidió mirar en dirección al cuerpo inerte de la oveja que le había hablado, que ahora estaba tirada de costado, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, fue suficiente para que John tirara del gatillo y el grito de Atena llenara el lugar. Él mismo estaba cubierto de sangre.

Falan, de un momento a otro se levantó y comenzó a dar mordidas a Pach por todo el cuerpo, arrancándole gritos de dolor que hicieron que la piel de todos los presentes se erizara. Nick se levantó con la escopeta en las manos y disparó, uno para el tigre, otro para Pach, quien, con todo lo que le quedaba de fuerzas en el cuerpo por la pérdida de sangre que había sufrido por las catorce mordidas de pequeñas ovejas y niños mapache, le sonrió y le hizo una seña afirmativa con el pulgar, invitándolo a disparar.

.

Finn se sentía física, mental y emocionalmente devastado. El cansancio le gritaba desde cada músculo de su cuerpo que se detuviera. Sabía que pronto se quedaría sin energías, así que decidió husmear un poco entre las cosas del departamento, encontrándose con una caja de barritas energéticas abierta en la alacena. Sonrió llevándose una a la boca, permitiendo que dos gruesas lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas hasta el suelo, conmovido por el sabor de la barrita.

Era algo tonto, de hecho. Si se detenía a pensar, no sabía tan buena, pero después de lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas… Pensar en que aquella era la última barrita de fresa con chocolate blanco y granola que probaba era pesimista y depresivo, pero al mismo tiempo le hacía sentir miserable y afortunado, y el sabor era sublime si lo acompañabas de esos pensamientos.

Suspiró y tragó el bocado antes de sacar el teléfono y enviar un texto a Nick.

 _Estoy en el departamento. Te espero aquí._

Suspiró de nuevo y sollozó llevándose un nuevo bocado, permitiendo que las lágrimas corrieran libres hasta su cuello, permitiéndose pensar en sí mismo como el último vulpino que disfrutaría de un momento de calma antes de que la tragedia se cerniera sobre ellos y todo se fuera al carajo. Vio su pelaje manchado de sangre y sintió el hormigueo en sus manos, pero alejó ese pensamiento en cuanto estuvo de nuevo con él y suspiró dedicándose a calmarse un poco. Pensó un momento, no todo podían ser malas noticias, debía haber algo de cordura en medio de aquello, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aquello no fuera sólo un pensamiento optimista y tonto.

.

Nick se sentó recargado en el escritorio, al lado de la oveja que había visto suplicar, su cuerpo inerte descansaba cubierto por un suéter gris que ella había estado usando minutos atrás. Un charquito de sangre se había extendido a su alrededor y Nick había descubierto con pesar que sus piernas estaban cubiertas de mordidas, así que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella también sucumbiera ante los efectos de la enfermedad.

Atena lloraba desconsolada sobre el pecho de John y le había cubierto el rostro con su chaqueta. Nick suspiró dolido ante aquello, la ansiedad se abría paso en su garganta, pero al menos en las últimas horas la había mantenido a raya. Si la dejaba salir antes de encontrar a Judy (Viva o muerta), ésta se apoderaría de él y entonces todo estaría perdido.

Sintió a la oveja arrastrarse a su lado, con cuidado la ayudó a subir la cabeza a su regazo y tomó su pistola. Descubrió el rostro de la presa para percatarse de que babeaba, sus ojos no lo enfocaban y estaba jadeante, le tomó el pulso y suspiró antes de llevar el cañón de su arma a la sien de su víctima.

—No dejaré que uno solo más se convierta en un monstruo. —Prometió en voz baja antes de disparar y cubrirse con la sangre de la oveja, el balazo retumbó en las paredes del lugar y llamó la atención de los otros animales refugiados, incluso Atena dejó de llorar y dedicó una mirada suplicante a Nick temiendo lo peor. La loba suspiró agradecida al percatarse de que el líder de su equipo no había hecho por suicidarse pero se preguntó si realmente estaría del todo bien. Nick acariciaba el pelaje de la oveja mientras la sangre escurría hasta formar un charco alrededor de ambos, la loba se percató de que su colega tenía la ropa rasgada, manchas de sangre por todos lados y su pelaje iba grasiento y desaliñado. No parecía tener dos horas en la línea de fuego, parecía tener semanas peleando.

Atena puso una mano en el pecho de John antes de gatear hasta situarse al lado de Nick y recargarse en el escritorio. El zorro murmuró. —Lamento mucho lo de John.

—Íbamos a casarnos en otoño. —Respondió ella en un suspiro.

—Es mi culpa. No debí involucrarlos en esto.

—Si no nos hubieran matado hoy, lo habrían matado las mafias. —Hicieron una pausa que pareció extenderse durante horas, aunque sólo duró dos minutos. Y entonces, Atena añadió. —La casa de Hopps está cerca de aquí. Y los civiles pueden defenderse. Si nos movemos rápido podemos… —El sonido de un mensaje entrante retumbó como un eco por todo el lugar y ambos policías vieron la pantalla de Nick con manchas de sangre y una notificación emergente. El zorro ignoró el teléfono un momento hasta percatarse de que se trataba del número de Finn y entonces sí prestó atención.

—Si nos movemos rápido llegaremos en diez minutos, máximo. —Comentó Nick levantándose y volviendo a acomodar el suéter sobre la cabeza de la oveja. Tomó su escopeta y se la entregó a uno de los pandilleros a los que habían arrestado minutos atrás, un mapache con mala cara. —Rayas, tú eres ahora el cabecilla aquí.

— ¿Yo por qué?

—Porque gran parte de éstos animales son tu pueblo. —Escupió con desdén viendo a su alrededor, sin embargo, hizo un saludo militar y con voz orgullosa, añadió. —Te encargo la vida de éstos civiles, si tú no puedes mantenerlos con vida, no sé quién pueda hacerlo. Yo no sé si vuelva, pero Atena estará viva y coleando, de regreso al amanecer. Ella tiene indicaciones de mantenerlos con vida, así que, si ella vuelve y tú sigues aquí haciendo bien tu trabajo, ten segura una cama en la estación de policía mientras el servicio secreto limpia la ciudad.

Nick se giró avanzando hacia la salida y antes de retirarse del lugar, giró el rostro, dedicándole una sonrisa cómplice al pandillero, misma que respondió con un pulgar arriba y el rifle al hombro.

— ¿Señor? —Llamó la loba tras haber saqueado los bolsillos y el chaleco de John. — ¿Es buena idea dejarlo a cargo?

—Es lo mejor que tenemos, él peleará con ferocidad. Lo sé.

.

Nick estacionó casi con violencia la patrulla, derrapando en el último instante, y saltó del vehículo para correr hacia el módulo de departamentos de la zona. Encontró a Finn sentado en los escalones de la entrada, comiendo barritas y suspirando de vez en cuando.

— ¡Finnic! —Exclamó Nick al verlo. El pequeño levantó la mirada y sonrió de medio lado al reconocer a su colega, pero algo en su expresión sombría lo hizo querer morir. — ¿Finn? —El zorro le mostró el teléfono de Judy, con la pantalla destrozada y manchas de sangre antes de murmurar.

—Por eso no contestaba.

Nick entró a la casa de Judy temiendo lo peor, sintió arcadas al ver la sangre y avanzó hasta el final del pasillo, donde había más pisadas y más sangre.

Y por un instante sintió alivio.

Vio el cuerpo de un carnero mediano, reconoció a Andrew, con el cuello torcido en una posición antinatural, con las manos llenas de sangre, con los dientes manchados y la mirada vidriosa, descubrió entre sus garras un pedazo de tela rosa pastel, casi traslúcido y sintió horror al recordar que Judy había mencionado un pijama nuevo, algo sexy había dicho. Pero en todo el departamento no encontró rastros de la presa. Suspiro de nuevo, retirando la tela manchada de sangre de las manos del mapache.

Finn le ofreció una barrita cuando vio a Nick sentarse a su lado.

—No la encontré. —Murmuró con pesar dedicando una mirada de reojo. Se sorprendió bastante cuando vio a Nick sonreír de oreja a oreja y murmurar.

—Esa es mi chica.

— ¿Tú todavía crees que está viva, verdad?

—Sé que lo está, Finn. No seas tan sentimental.


	4. Infección

Judy miró con rabia al zorro que tenía frente a sí. Él le sonreía déspota, presumiendo sus dientes y jugando con la navaja que portaba, casi como si con aquello pudiese amedrentar a la presa. Por animales como aquellos, que se atrevían a desafiarla y a retarla, que no parecían tener ningún miedo o ninguna emoción más que de superioridad, era que Judy sabía que no todos conocían su rostro. La coneja sonrió aceptando el reto y se lanzó hacia el frente, sintiendo cómo todas y cada una de sus células reaccionaban a la adrenalina.

Para tratarse de un zorro gris, el animal era grande y eso sólo lo haría más ágil de lo que un zorro de tamaño promedio sería. Pero ella tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que proteger a Tania y encontrar a su hijo. Tenía que reunirse con Nick, tenía que hacerle saber a ese zorro mañoso que ella seguía con vida, viva y peleando. Recibió un golpe en el estómago que la sofocó un instante, las lágrimas le nublaron la vista y en seguida ella tenía ambas patas torcidas hacia atrás en una llave bien ejecutada. Ese zorro ártico no era sólo un maleante callejero, tenía que ser algo más.

Judy no tuvo tiempo de analizar su siguiente movimiento. Se lanzó hacia atrás para dar un cabezaso y en seguida, había ganado la pelea.

Un golpe bien acomodado había sido suficiente para desorientarlo, y con otro remató lo que había iniciado, lo dejó inconsciente.

.

Cuando el zorro despertó estaba atado a una silla, en medio de lo que parecía ser una bodega vacía con Judy de pie frente a él.

—Esa es una imagen muy sexy, ¿sabes? —Espetó divertido, tratando de incomodar a la coneja, sin embargo, ella le dedicó una mirada déspota y lo amenazó con su cuchillo, dejando la hoja pegada a su cuello y haciendo presión suficiente para que algunos cabellos se deslizaran hacia el suelo.

— ¡Judy! —Exclamó Tania avanzando medio paso hacia la aludida, la coneja le mostró una pata abierta para que se detuviera antes de murmurar.

—Estás bien entrenado, y sabías cómo frenar a los infectados que…

—Matarlos. La palabra que buscas es que sabía cómo matar a los infectados.

—No puedes matar algo que ya está muerto.

—Chica lista. —Se burló.

—Dime lo que quiero escuchar o atente a las consecuencias.

—Querida, todos saben que los conejos no tienen estómago para torturar a nadie,

Error. Judy retiró la navaja del cuello del zorro y, levantándola tan alto como pudo, tomó vuelo para clavársela en la pierna hasta el hueso. El vulpino soltó un grito desgarrador cuando ella giró un poco la navaja y le tomó el cuello con la otra mano. —Habla.

—Judy… —Murmuró la mapache que había estado acompañándola, horrorizada de lo rápido que parecía haberse adaptado al apocalipsis. Tenía que admitir algo, gracias a eso era que seguían con vida, aunque no le gustara ésta nueva Judy.

* * *

4 Infección

Darkkness666: Lo prometido es deuda, y vaya que me está costando jajaja, lo bueno es que la colaboración con mi Nick ha sido productiva, gracias por los comentarios, ¿Qué opinas de ésta nueva entrega? ¿Lo suficientemente oscura o puede ponerse peor? Nos leemos

Janyo: A mí tampoco me gustaría perder a Finn tan rápido jaja, veremos en qué versa su historia, menos mal, me pone nerviosa la historia, siento que tiene un tenor siniestro al que no estoy acostumbrada, así que saber que está teniendo buen recibimiento de tu parte es alentador. Gracias por seguir comentando la historia. Me habría gustado que mis OC siguieran apareciendo en otras condiciones, pero luego pensé que quería escribir pronto sobre ellos y a mi Nick no le molestó. Créeme. Nos alegra muchísimo a ambos que te esté gustando la historia. Y de parte de él: muchas gracias por apoyar mi primer proyecto. Nos leemos

Hinaru16241: Lamento mucho la demora, y concedido. ¿Querías saber de Judy? Un poquitín de ella por aquí. Muchas gracias por leer la historia y por seguir comentando. Espero que éste capítulo te guste, la verdad ha sido un reto escribirla así, o sea que me da muchísimo gusto que te esté gustando. ¿Qué opinas de ésto? Nos leemos

Guest: Gracias por comentar y por darte tiempo de dejarme taaaantos comentarios jaja, qué bueno que te gusten mis historias.

* * *

 _ **Cuatro horas antes**_

Sonrió. Judy sonrió cuando Nick atendió la llamada. Se sentía como una colegiala coqueteando con el zorro. Si bien no era nueva su relación, aún había días en las que no estaba del todo segura de cómo funcionaba aquello.

— ¿Listo para la cena? —Comentó jalando la punta de sus orejas, en un tic nervioso y coqueto que sabía que enloquecía a Nick. Aun sabiendo que no podía verla ya que no era una video-llamada, era su manera de coquetear.

— _No puedo esperar, dulzura._ —Judy sonrió ante el entusiasmo de Nick. — _Me encanta que ésta vez sea en tu casa. Muero por conocer tu nuevo departamento._

—Te va a gustar. —Murmuró con una sonrisa mientras se movía en dirección a su habitación y se tendía en la cama. —Lo prometo.

— _No tanto como la cena, espero._ —Judy soltó una risa colocándose boca abajo, si tan sólo supiera que justo ahora estaba usando un baby-doll de color rosa, comprado específicamente para la _Inauguración_ oficial de su departamento. _— ¿Significa eso que la cena es muy buena?_

¿Le estaba coqueteando de regreso? Judy sonrió con ganas.

—Depende.

— _¿De qué?_

Judy se mordió los labios en un gesto inconsciente y seductor. —De si quieres primero la cena… O el postre.

Escuchó el jadeo involuntario de Nick al otro lado de la línea y sonrió conforme con lo que había logrado con su comentario. — _¿Qué traes puesto?_

—Depende, ¿Vas a querer primero el postre?

Nick volvió a jadear. —Qué calor.

— ¿Ya entregaste la patrulla?

— _No. Estoy a unas calles, el tráfico está horrible. Pero lo prometo, tesoro. Estaré en casa antes de las seis._

—Te espero con el postre servido. —Añadió girando hasta quedar sobre su espalda y seguir jugando con las puntas de sus orejas.

— _¿Qué traes puesto?_ —Judy sonrió de oreja a oreja enderezándose al escuchar a Nick, había picado el anzuelo, así que llegaría ansioso.

—Mi nuevo pijama. —La alarma de su celular sonó y ella percibió el aroma de la comida. — ¡Uy, el horno! Tengo que apagarlo. ¡Te veo en un rato! —Y colgó.

Judy apagó el horno y abrió la puerta para permitir que el calor saliera, sin embargo dejó el molde dentro para que no perdiera calor. Una pena, había dejado la cena con tiempo para que Nick llegara, pero ahora suponía que habría que recalentar para comer. De todos modos, con lo que había logrado en la conversación igual habría que recalentar. Sonrió pensando en la última vez que había estado así de coqueta en una llamada, Nick había llegado frenético. En cuanto ella había abierto la puerta, los labios de Nick se habían estampado en los suyos y el zorro la había cargado hasta la cama.

Suspiró alejando ese pensamiento y fue a ponerse un short de mezclilla, no podía andar en ropa interior por toda la casa, aún tenía algo de vergüenza. Sonrió, al cabo de media hora la comida estaba lista del todo y ella estaba por servirse un plato para matar el tiempo cuando un golpeteo acelerado la sorprendió.

Podía ser Nick.

Sonrió alisándose el tul y se asomó por la mirilla de la puerta, percatándose de que en realidad se trataba de Tania. Ella vivía un piso abajo, una familia de mapaches se había mudado ahí meses antes y le habían dado la bienvenida a Judy de una manera amable y calurosa, siempre tenían una sonrisa a la mano para quien la necesitara, así que Judy los apoyaba siempre que podía.

— ¡Ya voy! —Exclamó Judy corriendo a buscar un chaleco negro de cierre al frente, trató de cerrarlo de golpe, pero en el camino el tul se atoró en la cremallera y, aunque trató de pelear contra la tela para poder cerrarlo bien, tuvo que abrir la puerta mostrando un pronunciado escote de tela rosa.

Tania ni siquiera lo notó.

—Judy, perdón por molestarte en tu día libre, es Andrew, está mal, tiene un rato actuando extraño.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —Soltó la coneja abriendo la puerta del todo y dándose cuenta de que el carnero aludido estaba sentado en el piso, recargado contra la pared del pasillo. —Hola Andrew. —Saludó amablemente agachándose a su lado.

—Se ve bien, oficial Hopps. —Comentó el carnero con la voz arrastrada sonriendo como si estuviera borracho, mostrando debilidad en el cuello y cabeceando cada tantos segundos. Judy le tanteó la frente, percatándose de que ardía en fiebre. —Ayúdame a llevarlo adentro. —Pidió a su vecina mientras se pasaba una pata del macho sobre los hombros. Tania obedeció y entre las dos lograron recostar a Andrew en el sillón. —Voy por toallitas y agua helada para bajar su fiebre, llama al 911.

—Ya lo hice. —Murmuró Tania con pesar mientras mostraba a Judy que las últimas doce llamadas habían sido a líneas de emergencia. —Están todas saturadas. —Explicó con pesar. —No sabía a quién más acudir, de verdad está todo saturado.

Judy le pasó una mano por la mejilla a la mapache y sonrió para infundirle valor. —Tranquila. Voy a tratar con las líneas de la policía. —Judy tomó su teléfono de la mesita al lado del sofá, pero se llevó una sorpresa enorme cuando Andrew la sujetó por la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia sí. El teléfono de Judy salió disparado y rebotó contra el piso, estrellando la pantalla al caer de esquina, claro que ese hecho pasó a segundo plano cuando ambas hembras se percataron de que su vecino babeaba y jadeaba desesperado. Judy trató de obligarlo a recostarse de nuevo y le tanteó el pulso para tratar de determinar si tantos espasmos y movimientos involuntarios podrían deberse a que se estuviera convulsionando o peor, infartando.

El horror la invadió al percatarse de que no podía encontrar el ritmo cardiaco de su vecino.

—Tania. Ayúdame a tomarle el pulso. —Exclamó sosteniendo al carnero contra el sillón dado que no dejaba de moverse. La aludida trató en el cuello y en las muñecas pero no encontró nada, retrocedió aterrada cuando Andrew dejó de moverse, y fue también turno para que Judy retrocediera. Ambas miraron el cuerpo inerte y, tras intercambiar una mirada, retrocedieron medio paso más. —Tania… —Llamó Judy con voz calmada mientras se agachaba lentamente a recoger el celular. —Dame tu teléfono. —La coneja extrajo su chip y recibió el celular de su vecina, ambas sin despegar la mirada del cuerpo inerte del carnero. —Y ahora sal lentamente hacia la puerta.

Tania miró en dirección al pasillo y un ruido sordo y lejano las obligó a prestar atención, la mapache corrió a cerrar la puerta, pero ambas tuvieron tiempo suficiente para ver a un puma aparecer al final del pasillo, rugiendo, babeando, cubierto de sangre y con una herida abierta en el costado. Y aunque Tania era enfermera y voluntaria en urgencias, su instinto de supervivencia la obligó a cerrar la puerta y a bloquearla con un librero.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

Andrew se movió en el sillón. Judy se acercó a toda prisa, aun buscando el pulso del animal, y sonrió cuando se percató de que él trataba de enderezarse. —Menos mal. —Murmuró la presa en un suspiro, y en un parpadeo, tenía a Andrew sobre sí misma, forcejeando contra ella y tirando mordidas al aire, Judy al principio trató de zafarse pero cuando se percató de que la fuerza de Andrew la superaba por mucho, se concentró en evitar las mordidas, no tuvo tiempo de ver que Tania había ido por un tazón de vidrio y agradeció internamente cuando la mapache, con todas sus fuerzas, quebró el tazón en la coronilla de Andrew, abriéndole la cabeza y desorientándolo.

Judy tomó ese minuto de ventaja para empujar a Andrew hasta el siguiente cuarto y encerrarlo con llave.

Se sintió horrorizada cuando vio sus manos cubiertas de sangre y casi vomita cuando vio el charco que se había extendido al lado del sillón, miró a Tania antes de lanzarle los brazos al cuello y agradecer por haberle salvado la vida.

Tania rompió en llanto.

—Judy… —Murmuró aferrándose a la espalda de la pequeña presa. — ¿Qué pasa?

—No lo sé. —Admitió la coneja. Dejaron de escuchar ruidos en el pasillo y Judy asomó por la mirilla, confirmando que el puma se había metido en otro departamento, uno vacío, y parecía que se quedaría ahí. —Tenemos que salir de aquí. —Tres golpes violentos las hicieron saltar en sus lugares, Andrew parecía dispuesto a salir a como diera lugar, así que Judy tomó una mochila que tenía preparada para emergencias, tomó su arma de la repisa y salió arrastrando a Tania consigo.

.

Donovan miró su teléfono y frunció la nariz, angustiado. Joe se acercó a él y lo jaló por el codo para acercarlo a la puerta, le dedicó una mirada cargada de determinación para obligarlo a avanzar sin chistar y, una vez que estuvieron relativamente aislados, murmuró.

—El jefe me va a mandar a los suburbios a cubrir. Llama a Hopps.

—Mantente pegado al teléfono, no quiero estar sin saber de ti.

—Las cosas se están poniendo complicadas, Don. —Murmuró Joe amenazando con perder su tranquilidad natural, pero luego le sonrió al conejo blanco y asintió como si acabara de percatarse de algo. —Pero tú vas a estar bien ¿No? Siempre lo estás.

—Bueno, han balaceado mis cámaras, pero a mí nunca.

—Entonces te veré al anochecer.

—No llegues tarde.

—Márcale a Hopps, intercambia información con ella.

—Sí. —Joe era más alto que Donovan, así que, tras una breve ojeada, tuvo que agacharse un poco para plantar un beso tímido en la boca del conejo blanco antes de salir disparado hacia el ascensor. Donovan esperó a que Joe saliera de la oficina para volver a su escritorio y miró sobre su hombro, la oficina del editor del periódico estaba atiborrada de animales con distintas historias del caos que se había creado en la tarde. El conejo blanco había visto las noticias, uno de los noticieros había transmitido en vivo un choque cuando ocurrió otro, y Donovan había alcanzado a confirmar sus peores sospechas. Aquello era peor que los aulladores.

Suspiró cuando vio a sus colegas salir de la oficina del editor y sonrió cuando una gacela fue a sentarse en su escritorio.

— ¿Qué hay de nuevo? —Inquirió Don fingiendo indiferencia.

—Nada más y nada menos que el apocalípsis.

— ¿Esto es como el caso Bellweather?

—Es peor. —Admitió en un murmullo bajo, agachándose un poco para poder secretear a su compañero. —Dijeron que es peor que la rabia, que los accidentes se debieron a que los animales iban en estado de catalepsia, parecían muertos cuando chocaron y no reaccionaron sino hasta dar con un blanco a qué atacar.

—Qué horror.

—Sí. —La gacela echó una ojeada a su alrededor y luego miró a Donovan, como debatiendo entre hablar o guardar el secreto, el conejo blanco compuso una sonrisa cómplice y añadió.

— ¿Cuándo he escrito un solo punto o coma de lo que has compartido conmigo?

—Perdona, aún en momentos de crisis estoy pensando en eso. ¿Qué vas a pensar de mí? Mi contacto en la morgue dice que es un virus, no sólo una cepa de laboratorio. Dijo que iniciaron con síntomas de gripa y luego rabia. Y dice… —Pausó un momento, incapaz de considerar aquella posibilidad.

— ¿Claire?

—Dice que ya estaban muertos cuando chocaron.

— ¿Cómo que muertos?

—Sí, muertos. Clínicamente muertos. Mi contacto dijo que uno de los cuerpos fue entregado tibio.

—Qué asco.

—Espera, viene lo peor. Bill dijo que estaba abriendo un cuerpo, que estaba haciendo un reconocimiento del daño interno cuando el animal se levantó en la mesa de disección y trató de atacarlo, dijo que trató de morderlo.

— ¿Morderlo? ¿Qué clase de depredador haría algo así?

— ¿Depredador? Donovan, era un puercoespín adolescente, tendría diecisiete a lo mucho, y estaba clínicamente muerto, le estaba haciendo la autopsia. —Donovan tardó en procesar aquella frase y casi vomita de la impresión cuando Claire terminó su oración. —Sus órganos se distribuyeron por el piso, los que no quedaron colgando del cuerpo. Estaba muerto.

— ¿¡Cómo muerto!? —Exclamó cuando por fin se repuso del susto. —Los muertos no caminan.

La gacela suspiró sacando su celular. —Me envió el video evidencia que graban cuando hacen las autopsias.

—Te creo. —Murmuró el conejo blanco llevándose una mano a la boca, respirando profundo para no vomitar. Maldita imaginación, podía ver las tripas del animal regadas en el suelo y al pequeño puercoespín tratando de clavarle los dientes al jabalí que practicaba las autopsias.

—Bill dice que está iniciando un cultivo de saliva para identificar la cepa, pero no cree que sean aulladores de Bellweather, dice que éste virus se comporta como algo nuevo, que nunca había visto nada así. Un colega suyo, un epidemiólogo, creo que es un león o algo así, algo grande. Éste animal coincide con Bill, dice que el virus… piensa.

—No entiendo. Tu oración carece de sintaxis. ¿Qué piensa?

—El virus. El virus piensa, no lo está tratando como microrganismos destinados a contagiar, sino como micro inteligencias que buscan… propagarse.

— ¿Viene junto con una contraindicación de "No dejen que los muerdan"? —Bromeó pensando en todas las películas de terror que había visto hasta el momento, pero cuando vio la expresión sombría de Claire y cuando la gacela asintió lentamente, Donovan tragó saliva y tomó su teléfono.

— ¿A quién llamas?

—A mi contacto de la comisaría. —Esperó un par de timbrazos hasta que escuchó la voz de la coneja al otro lado de la línea. —Dulzura, necesito saber un par de cosas.

— _Don, sabes que amo hablar contigo, pero justo ahora tengo algo entre manos._

— ¿Tiene treinta y dos dientes y trata de comerte? —Soltó palideciendo y levantándose de la silla. —Por el amor de Dios, Judy. No dejes que te muerda.


	5. Confesiones

Judy suspiró profundo, tratando de llamar de regreso a la calma, la respiración agitada de Tania no era de mucha ayuda, pero si la coneja había aprendido a lidiar con asesinos a mano armada, asaltantes con rehenes, víctimas de abuso físico y psicológico, podía con la histeria de su vecina.

—No está mi bebé… —Musitó Tania apretando una gorra entre sus manos con todas sus fuerzas, sintió desesperación y casi quiso gritar, pero algo en la mirada tranquila de Judy la ayudó a detenerse, a calmar los nervios. —Ésta mañana fue a la escuela y saliendo comería con un amigo suyo, se supone que vendría en la noche, no debía llegar después de que oscureciera.

—Aún no oscurece, podemos esperar aquí un momento más, tranquila.

—Pero, ¿y si ya lo encontraron?

—Nadie lo ha encontrado. —Judy encendió la televisión, percatándose de que todos los canales estaban en estado de alerta. La coneja suspiró sintiéndose más tranquila de saber que al menos la población estaba avisada y decidió prestar atención. —Tania, telefonea a casa de su amigo, sólo por estar seguros.

—Sí, buena idea. —Musitó la mapache tomando el teléfono de la pared y retorciendo el cable por la angustia. Judy por su parte puso toda su atención en el noticiero de emergencia.

— _Queremos hacer un llamado a la población, no es seguro salir a la calle en estos momentos. Les pedimos que se encierren en casa y permanezcan ahí hasta que las autoridades hayan hecho un comunicado oficial sobre el avance del caso. Aunque no se trata de un virus dirigido como pudo haber sido la crisis de los aulladores, en éstos momentos cualquier síntoma debe ser tomado en serio. Si usted o alguno de sus familiares presenta algo de la siguiente lista, le pedimos que se aísle en un cuarto seguro de la casa, si en veinticuatro horas los síntomas ya han pasado, está usted fuera de peligro._

 _Ojos llorosos._

 _Fiebre alta_

 _Dificultad respiratoria_

 _Dolor en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza_

 _Ojos rojos_

 _Sentimiento de ira._

— _Es de suma importancia que estén alertas, en éste momento, cualquiera podría ser portador. La población ha sido puesta en estado de alerta pero las autoridades se han negado a clasificar ésta situación como una epidemia, y aseguran que se trata sólo de algunos brotes esporádicos dispersos por la ciudad._

Judy suspiró.

—Mi muchacho está en casa de su amigo. —Anunció Tania más tranquila. —Están a salvo, nadie está enfermo y pasará la noche ahí.

—Bien, nosotras la pasaremos aquí.

* * *

5 Confesiones

Hinaru16241: Se pondrá mejor, espero. La verdad es que Donovan y Joe son de mis OCs favoritos, no quería abandonarlos tan pronto. Y del zorro, le va a ir, pero ya veremos qué pasa, ¿Qué opinas? Nos está saliendo bien ésta historia en conjunto? Saludos y nos leemos

Janyo: Los capítulos de Judy están casi a mi cargo, con algunos toques de mi querido colaborador jaja, no quería abandonarlos, ni a Joe ni a Donovan, ambos son fuertes pero cuando creé a Joe pensaba en algo más oscuro, pensé que la historia de vida que le había inventado quedaba bien con ésta historia para sobrevivir, así que esperemos a ver qué pasa. Hasta ahora, aparentemente hay saldo blanco y eso me tiene tranquila jajaja. Espero que éste no se te haga tan corto, perdón por tanta tardanza, pero por unas y otras no podemos ponernos a escribir. Nos leemos

Zanzamaru: Gracias por el comentario en ésta y en las otras historias, la verdad me anima mucho leer a la gente que me lee, me da la sensación de que lo estoy haciendo bien jajaja, qué bueno que te gustara tanto la combinación Zombitopia, como dice mi Nick, ¿Qué opinas? Va mejor?

* * *

Judy miró el teléfono incrédula, pero agradeció el dato que Donovan acababa de darle, aunque "No dejes que te muerdan" en sí mismo no decía mucho, el trasfondo de aquellas palabras tenía su peso, no era como los aulladores, no te contagiaban con un dardo y la enfermedad, sino, como una enfermedad tal cual. Mordidas, aquello sonaba a rabia.

Alguien había dicho que era peor que la rabia.

Y entonces, cuando el enorme carnero embistió la puerta por octava vez, la madera cedió ante sus cuernos y él se estampó en la pared de enfrente. — _A la cabeza, Judy, apúntales a la cabeza. —_ El grito de Donovan al otro lado de la línea hizo que aquella situación se sintiera irreal, pero igual Judy levantó el arma y esperó. Soltó un grito para llamar la atención del infectado y se percató de una peculiaridad. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, casi como si el animal repentinamente tuviera cataratas. Reconoció al hermano de Andrew y se preguntó quién habría contagiado a quién, pero decidió dejar las preguntas para después y cuando el carnero arremetió contra ella, Judy sólo disparó.

Disparó y maldijo.

—Tania… —Llamó ofuscada mirando a la mapache, quien estaba tendida en el suelo y veía el cuerpo desangrándose. —Tania. —Llamó de nuevo avanzando un paso en su dirección. No podía dejarla ahí, pero tampoco permitiría que por una hembra en shock su vida peligrara. — ¡Tania! —Gritó Judy exasperada, sintiendo las ganas de abofetearla pero manteniéndose tranquila, la aludida levantó el rostro asustada y miró a Judy como si no la reconociera. —Tenemos que movernos, tu edificio está comprometido.

—Sí. —Murmuró levantándose. Judy echó el mantel de la cocina encima del cuerpo inerte y encaró a Tania, esperando que ocultar el cuerpo la ayudase a volver en sí. Tania asintió vehemente antes de añadir. —Mi hermano vive a unas calles de aquí, su departamento parece más un bunker y podemos pasar ahí la noche, aún quedan unas horas de luz solar.

—Vamos ahí entonces. —Comentó revisando el teléfono. Sintió el pánico inundarla cuando vio la llamada entrante de Nick, no por Nick en sí mismo, o por recibir la llamada, sino por percatarse de que no podría hablar con él. El teléfono se apagó en su palma y ella tuvo que contener las ganas de gritar y lanzarlo contra la pared. No podía volver a su departamento por rompa o por el cargador de su teléfono, no podía volver por la escopeta que escondía debajo de su cama, no podía volver por su kit de cuchillos, mismos que había aprendido a usar en un campamento, dos años atrás. Suspiró sintiendo que aquello la llevaba al borde de algo. Suspiró hastiada, suspiró queriendo enloquecer, y luego se tranquilizó. Desde que no había perdido su placa, desde que Nick trabajaba con ella, desde que Bogo la había puesto a cargo de la investigación de varios asesinatos, ella parecía haberse vuelto más independiente, más sabia, más fuerte. Ya no le ponían la pata encima ni le veían la cara de tonta, pero había momentos en los que temía que tanta determinación se desbordara.

Suspiró de nuevo y miró a Tania, que observaba el bulto florido en el que Tomy se había convertido minutos atrás. — ¿Tienes una mochila de supervivencia?

—Dos. —Admitió Tania sonriendo de medio lado, sintiendo que aquella pregunta le daba sentido a lo demás. —Una mía y una de mi hijo.

—Puedo cargar una de las dos. —Comentó acomodándose su propia mochila y agradeciendo el calzado que había alcanzado a tomar de su propio departamento. — ¿Qué llevas en ellas?

—Lo que nos solicitaron después de los temblores del mes pasado. Agua embotellada, barritas energéticas, una muda de ropa, lámpara, ya sabes. Esas cosas.

—Me imagino que no tienes armas.

—No, no de fuego. Pero mi hijo tiene una pistola de clavos automática, es un aparato moderno, lo compró cuando supo que había quedado en listas en ingeniería, dijo que la necesitaría para sus proyectos escolares, yo nunca he sabido usarla, es de esas que tienen baterías intercambiables y…

Tania guardó silencio un momento y sonrió junto con Judy, quien la miraba esperanzada. —Tu muchacho será el mejor ingeniero civil de Zootopia. —Aseguró la coneja mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Tania. —Ahora, hay que movernos rápido. La alerta está dada y nosotras no debemos pasar mucho tiempo afuera, queda una hora para el ocaso. —Judy sintió una punzada en el pecho, se llevó una mano al dije que Nick le había regalado en su primer mes de novios y suspiró.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Nunca fue muy bueno manejando en crisis. —Comentó Judy sin saber por qué. —Aunque en su historial, sólo ha chocado una vez. Si fueran dos, me gustaría estar ahí con él.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Comento extrañada.

—De nada que ayude mucho en éste momento. Vamos.

.

Joe sostuvo la pata del hurón que acababa de darle toda la información. Suspiró al verlo toser sangre y asintió cuando él lo miró suplicante. —No pido mucho. —Comentó el animal con dificultades para hablar. Se notaba a leguas que estaba sufriendo. —De todos modos en unos minutos estaré invadido de éste bicho.

—Rápido y a la cabeza. —Repitió Joe sacando una navaja del bolsillo.

—No es necesariamente a la cabeza. —Contradijo el hurón con media sonrisa. —Es a cualquier cosa que interrumpa las terminaciones nerviosas. El tiro a la cabeza, un tiro bien hecho, separa los lóbulos. Pero si puedes hacerlo aquí… —Dijo señalándose la nuca. —Yo preferiría estar seguro de que no voy a volver como uno de esos monstruos. Quisiera conservar mi dignidad.

—No siempre fui un fotógrafo. —Presumió divertido mientras el hurón recargaba la cabeza en el suelo, Joe apretó su mano y ambos se aferraron a ese último instante de lucidez. Joe sonrió cuando vio a su interlocutor negar con la cabeza. — ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Se te olvidó incluirme en tu testamento y lo recuerdas de último minuto?

—Sí, claro. Diez millones en una cuenta que nadie conoce. —Bromeó agradeciendo que sus últimos momentos no serían agónicos aunque el dolor lo consumiera. —Tengo curiosidad, Joe.

— ¿De qué?

—Donovan. El conejo blanco de los suburbios. —Espetó con desprecio. Joe soltó una risa por lo bajo y tomó ambas manos del hurón. — ¿Por qué lo preferiste a él? Los depredadores siempre hemos sido más interesantes. Y lo pasabas mejor conmigo, admítelo. Mis fiestas y mis suburbios eran más interesantes que las madrigueras de… ¿De dónde me dijiste que vienen?

—Del sur. De la parcela. No de las madrigueras.

—Ah, pensaba que todos los conejos venían de Bunnyburrows…

—Bueno, hay más tierra después del horizonte. Por si no lo sabías. —Bromeó antes de plantar un beso en su frente. —La respuesta es sencilla. Disfruto mucho tu compañía y las fiestas y todo eso, pero Donovan prepara una tarta de zanahorias espectacular.

—Conejos. Les llegas por el estómago. —Se quejó el hurón.

—Don es… hogareño. —Comentó con una sonrisa cálida, perdiendo la mirada en el asfalto y pensando en las veces que Donovan cocinaba. —Tú nunca me ofreciste un hogar. Y menos por el ambiente en el que nos conocimos, el crimen es crimen y no da seguridad de nada, ni tranquilidad. Ni hogares pacíficos. —Concluyó dedicándole una mirada amable a su interlocutor.

—Directo como siempre, ¿No Joseph?

— ¿Querías que mintiera?

—No. La verdad siempre los envidié. —El hurón tosió violentamente, apretando las manos de Joe, quien no pudo evitar el gesto de angustia. Su amigo sufría.

—Yo…

—No, por favor, condolencias no. Ya estamos grandecitos. —Lo pensó un momento y luego miró a Joe con media sonrisa. —Necesito pedirte un favor. Hay un juego de jeringas en mi escritorio, están en un portafolio que dice diabetes. Tráelo. —Joe obedeció extrañado. Diabetes. No parecía un tema relevante en momentos así, sin embargo, no cuestionó y entregó el portafolio a su amigo. Levantó la tapa y mostró a Joe un juego de jeringas con distintas inscripciones. —La de morfina es la única real, el resto no son lo que dicen ser.

— ¿Y qué son? —Comentó distraído leyendo las inscripciones de los tubos, no prestó atención al hecho de que el hurón tomara una jeringa marcada con "Insulina" y tanteara el contenido líquido.

—Sólo hay dos de insulina, pero no es insulina. —Tosió levemente mientras Joe terminaba de revisar los distintos frascos que estaban asegurados a las paredes del portafolio. —El resto son cepas y posibles curas, pero se necesita un portador de anticuerpos.

— ¿Anticuerpos? —Murmuró Joe encontrando una lista donde venía toda la información del contenido de los frascos. Sintió el horror cuando un dolor punzante se le instauró en el cuello y no tuvo tiempo de arrancarse la jeringa antes de que el hurón vaciara su contenido en el cuello del fotógrafo. — ¡Harry! ¿Qué acabas de hacer? —Espetó retrocediendo, asustado.

—Es la vacuna. Es la única vacuna que existe en estos momentos para contrarrestar el virus. La única otra vacuna está en ese portafolios y dice insulina.

—Tonto. —Soltó Joe buscando la jeringa aludida.

Cuando trató de ponerle la inyección a Harry, él lo detuvo por la muñeca y sonrió. —No tiene caso, en mi cuerpo ya es una metástasis.

—No puedes saberlo. —Soltó Joe sintiendo que sus ojos lentamente se llenaban de lágrimas. —No puedes saber eso sin un examen pertinente o…

—Joe… Yo mismo me inyecté el virus. —La jeringa resbaló de la mano del conejo y él no pudo retener las gotas que se abrieron paso en sus mejillas. —Fue hace casi dos horas, sabía que llegarías a tiempo para la entrevista, nunca llegas tarde. Y podría explicarte todo lo que te dije. Ahora que tienes la información y los anticuerpos puedes hacer algo. Pero quienes me contrataron… —Tosió con violencia, casi enderezándose por la fuerza de sus convulsiones. —Ellos quieren que la ciudad sucumba al caos. Y casi lo logran. Si no terminan éste brote pronto. —Y más tos.

— ¿Quiénes te contrataron?

—Fue… la ma… —Los ojos de Harry se tornaron vidriosos y el hurón dejó de respirar, Joe tanteó su pulso y soltó un grito cargado de rabia y desesperación. Se levantó cerrando el portafolio y lo dejó en la mesa antes de cargar el cuerpo de Harry hasta sentarlo en su regazo. Sacó su navaja y durante largo rato lloró. Gritó, exclamó súplicas y reclamos, acusó a Harry de ser idiota y luego se retractó, pidiendo perdón, pero luego expidió otras ofensas, cada vez peores. Y una vez que logró deshacerse de la rabia, puso la hoja de la navaja en la nuca de su amigo y en un movimiento rápido, la clavó justo en el centro de la columna y su conexión con el cráneo.

Y después de eso, otra vez lloró.

.

Judy se movió como una sombra en la ciudad. Sus ojos no estaban diseñados para ver en la oscuridad así que cuando la luz se fue agotando, ella sintió la desesperación embargarla. Guardó la calma tanto como pudo y se deslizó hasta el siguiente vehículo, revisó a su alrededor, levantó la mirada, echó una ojeada a lo que ocurría y luego cerró los ojos, tratando de escuchar algo. Cuando se aseguró de que no habría problema, miró hacia el punto en el que Tania se escondía y le hizo una seña para que avanzara.

Cuando estuvieron juntas de nuevo, Tania sonrió mirando a Judy y murmuró. —Ya puedo ver.

—Por un momento temí que no te adaptaras. —Admitió Judy sintiéndose tranquila. —A partir de aquí juntas. Iremos más rápido, tú vigila el camino y yo escucharé por si hay algo oculto.

—Esa es la legendaria técnica que manejas con Nick ¿Verdad?

— ¿Legendaria?

—Mi muchacho no deja de hablar que juntos son imparables, tú y Nick, aunque no entendía cómo establecían sus estrategias. ¿Lo hacen así?

—Sí. —Murmuró con tristeza.

—Judy. Nick está bien.

—Sí, lo sé. Hierba mala nunca muere. Es sólo que me siento rara estando tan lejos de él.

—Para el amanecer estarán juntos. Ya verás.

—Gracias. Ahora, vamos con tu hermano antes de que pase más tiempo.

—Son dos calles más. —Se deslizaron en silencio, valiéndose de sus naturalezas de presa y cazador, y en unos minutos estaban enfilando por la calle mencionada. Tania sintió el estómago dando un vuelco cuando se percató de que la puerta estaba entreabierta. No le importó si algún animal la veía o escuchaba, Tania salió corriendo de su escondite y gritó el nombre de su hermano antes de empujar la puerta y palidecer. Un mapache estaba atado a la silla, tenía signos de golpes en la cara y en partes del cuerpo, tenía un ojo hinchado y cabeceaba. Tania se llevó ambas manos a la boca para ocultar el grito. —No… —Murmuró débilmente mientras avanzaba medio paso.

—No, Tania, vete. Es peligroso. Él es peligroso…

—No me voy a ir sin ti… —Murmuró avanzando un paso. Una sombra salió de la oscuridad y casi la muerde, pero Judy fue más rápida y disparó un perfecto head-shot, poniendo a Tania fuera de peligro. Ella soltó un grito, aterrorizada al darse cuenta de que la pantera que la había atacado estaba infectada.

Infectada y encadenada. Retenida lo suficientemente lejos para no alcanzar a su hermano, pero no tan lejos como para no alcanzarla a ella. Suspiró dejándose caer de sentón y luego miró a su hermano.

—Ya no hay peligro… —Murmuró Tania.

Y una voz entre las sombras les arrancó un escalofrío a los tres presentes en la habitación. —Ah, pero nuestro mapache no hablaba de mi colega infectado. —Un zorro gris, grande para la especie, se levantó del sofá de la esquina y dio unos pasos hasta situarse detrás del mapache atado a la silla. El vulpino sonrió analizando a Judy y bufó antes de continuar. —Tú debes ser la tierna oficial Hopps. Nick hace un gran trabajo como negociador pero… si sigue vivo, debe estar sufriendo los síntomas de la enfermedad.

—Nick es fuerte, no debo preocuparme por él.

—Oh, pero debes. Dos más de mis colegas iban en la patrulla cuando él se iba a la comisaría, ambos infectados. Así que si los rumores del choque son ciertos, si sigue moviéndose es porque está infectado y se ha convertido en un perfecto zombie.

Judy no resistió más el impulso, se lanzó contra el zorro gris tratando de atraparlo pero el jadeo del mapache atado la obligó a frenar.

—Por cierto. También este valiente amigo está infectado.

—No… —Murmuró Tania. —Javier… dime que no es cierto… —Musitó cayendo de rodillas.

—Tania, Judy, váyanse de aquí. —Soltó el mapache en un jadeo. —Váyanse antes de que sea tarde.

El zorro soltó una risita por lo bajo, puso ambas garras en los hombros de su rehén y añadió. —Ya es tarde. —En seguida, en un movimiento violento y rápido, le rompió el cuello a Javier, arrancándole un grito a Tania y consiguiendo que Judy se sintiera al borde del desmayo.

—Sabes. —Comentó el zorro como si no ocurriera nada. —Nick y yo solíamos conocernos.

— ¿Qué? —Musitó Judy azorada.

—Claro que cuando yo le ofrecí unírsenos, era apenas un novato en las artes del engaño. Ahora que el mundo se fue al carajo, si sigue con vida, seguro querrá un lugar entre las filas delanteras.

—Eso no es cierto. —Espetó Judy pasmada.

—Ésta tarde lo vi, y parecía muy dispuesto a matar. Ahora que no importa mucho si se cometen crímenes, entonces supongo que reclutarlo será sencillo.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —Gritó apretando los ojos.

—Querida… —Comentó el zorro acomodando la cabeza de su víctima en una posición más natural antes de avanzar hacia la coneja. —Te mataría, si tuviera la oportunidad.

Judy perdió el control.

Saltó hacia el frente, tratando de luchar contra aquellas palabras. Tratando de demostrar con cada golpe lo equivocado que estaba el zorro. Tratando de suprimir la ira asesina que la consumía en ese momento. Y aun así, a cada parpadeo podía ver el momento en el que aquel zorro le rompía el cuello a Javier, podía ver la sonrisa déspota del vulpino, podía ver a Andrew tratando de matarla y a Tommy haciendo lo mismo, podía ver la decepción y el reclamo en los ojos de Tania que rezaban "Tú lo mataste"

Bueno, ella expiaría sus pecados.

Aún si el precio era su alma.

Porque jamás podría ver a Tania a los ojos de nuevo en aquella condición. No sin vengar la muerte de su hermano. Y cada muerte ocurrida hasta ese momento.


	6. El monstruo en el armario

(Sate of mine – Rise)

Joe se deslizó entre las sombras de la noche, camuflándose gracias a su pelaje oscuro. Sonrió déspota cuando tuvo frente a sí a tres infectados más, no le interesó investigar su raza, sólo sabía que eran depredadores que le doblaban la estatura, con los colmillos llenos de sangre y pedazos de carne de sus víctimas. Los ojos del conejo, que normalmente lucirían calmados, en aquel momento tenían un brillo carmesí que reflejaba una locura asesina, todo su cuerpo transpiraba amenaza inminente, pero los infectados, ahora carentes de emoción o de instinto de supervivencia, no sabrían que debían huir hasta que fuese demasiado tarde.

Joe se detuvo un momento y sonrió mostrando los dientes, ese destello blanquecino llamó la atención de los tres infectados, que se lanzaron contra él en un intento desesperado por arrancarle un pedazo, pero él fue más rápido que todos, saltó alto, tan alto como pudo, saltó hasta el cuello de uno de ellos y tomó con fuerzas su navaja. En un movimiento rápido y controlado le clavó la navaja por el cuello con tal brutalidad que la punta de la misma logró asomar por la nuca, lanzando sangre, carne y pedacitos de hueso lejos de su víctima. Aprovechó la caída del animal para lanzarse al cuello de su siguiente víctima. Jalando las orejas del infectado (reconoció a un jabalí enorme) logró guiarlo hasta conseguir que le clavara los colmillos en el costado a su tercer agresor, entre ellos inició una lucha violenta para librarse del otro y Joe aprovechó ese momento para ir a recuperar su navaja. Sonrió aún más cuando se percató de que uno de ellos portaba un arma pequeña. En sus manos parecía mediana pero en sí misma podría pasar por mediana para su raza.

Soltó una carcajada desquiciada cuando recuperó la atención de sus agresores y, con dos tiros limpios, acabó con ellos.

Suspiró serenándose y siguió su camino una vez que se aseguró de vaciar los bolsillos de los infectados que ahora yacían desangrándose en el asfalto. Suspiró recordándose a sí mismo que no podía estar perdiendo así el control, no era animal hacerlo.

Suspiró tratando de retener el frenesí pero algo en su interior lo hizo sentirse como niño en navidad al darse cuenta de que estaba pasando frente a una tienda de armas con la vitrina rota y el cancel de seguridad arrancado. Seguro había sido un vehículo grande. Entró a pasos calmados, dándose cuenta de que las armas que habían dejado eran perfectas para alguien de su tamaño. No tenía caso cargar muchas armas, pero sí muchas municiones, buscó una maleta y la llenó de balas y cartuchos, eligió una colt de barril para ocho cargas, sería más sencillo recargar eso que un arma de cartucho, y aun así se hizo de dos glocks. Estaba por salir de la tienda cuando vio algo en el anaquel del fondo. Una espada.

Una colección completa que iba desde el florete más refinado hasta la bastarda más tosca y medieval, sonrió tomando una catana, sabiendo que aquello era burdo y comercial, sonrió ajustándose la funda a la espalda y luego siguió su recorrido silente por la ciudad.

* * *

6 El monstruo en el armario

 **neslykoki** : No tengo perdón de Dios. Lamento mucho la demora al actualizar este capítulo. Tú pregunta, chace y las dudas se van resolviendo conforme avance la historia. Gracias por los comentarios, de verdad me animan a seguir, y perdón de verdad por tardarme tanto. Nos leemos.

 **Zanzamaru:** A simple vista se limitan a la zona jaja pero conforme avance la historia veremos si hay más que sólo Zombietopia, gracias por leerme y lamento mucho la demora. Nos leemos pronto.

 **Janyo** : La verdad ha sido un reto construir a una Judy más visceral y despiadada, como que no me quito la imagen de coneja dulce de la cabeza, pero mi Nick me está ayudando con esa parte. Menos mal que no se sale demasiado. Volveré a ver Zootopia para recordar la esencia del personaje. jaja. Respecto a Joe, vamos a conocer bastante más a éste personaje tan singular jaja, la verdad es que me gustó mucho él como para dejarlo morir, poco a poco iremos develando más de éste simpático y letal conejito. Gracias por tus comentarios de la historia. A mí me suben el ánimo y a mi Nick, como es su primera historia, le dan también algo de seguridad, espero que te guste éste capítulo y que se resuelvan algunas dudas, espero no estar dejando cabos sueltos, pero cualquier cosa dime. Nos leemos pronto.

* * *

Judy escuchó el grito desesperado del zorro que tenía por rehén y no hizo ni una mueca.

Sintió la sangre brotando a borbotones y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no pensó en las consecuencias de sus actos. En lo que iba de la noche ya llevaba ocho víctimas, había asesinado a ocho animales infectados, ocho…

Y aún se resistía a usar la palabra que habían empleado para ellos. No, se negaba.

Respiró profundo y arrancó la navaja para después hacer presión en la herida y dejar que Tania se encargara de atenderlo. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Javier siendo asesinado, el sonido de sus huesos, su piel, su sangre, la mirada vacía y el descaro del zorro para acomodarlo en su lugar.

El zorro ártico hacía muecas de dolor por la presión que Tania hacía para frenar la sangre.

—Sabes dónde cortar. —Escupió el vulpino rabioso cuando Tania le puso un torniquete y retrocedió.

—Soy policía. —Murmuró Judy con descaro. —Sé hacer más que sólo cortar.

— ¿Sabes? Todos conocían a Judy Hopps como un ícono de justicia y libertad. No como la asesina desquiciada. —Escupió la última frase sin pensar en las consecuencias, dolido, deseando la venganza.

Judy perdió el control, avanzó hasta el zorro, consiguiendo que éste retrocediera en su silla, aterrorizado por aquello. Judy balanceó su navaja y sonrió. —Si sabías quién era, ¿Por qué decidiste enfrentarme?

—Porque no creí que tendrías las agallas para hacer lo correcto. Los conejos huyen cuando están asustados, señorita Hopps, no esperaba que ésta vez pudiese ser distinta.

—No todos los conejos huyen.

— ¿Así como no todos los zorros son unos estafadores? Por favor. Sé qué te vio Nick, eres indomable. No imagino cómo debe ser tenerte en la cama y a mi merced. Dime. —Comento cuando vio a Judy fruncir la nariz. — ¿Él te domina o tú se lo haces a él? Porque sus amantes solían decir que era todo un depredador en la cama. No sé si me explico. —Judy le propinó una cachetada que lo hizo desbalancearse en la silla, pero el zorro rió ante aquello. —Oh, querida, o es que no te ha tocado… Pero por como vistes justo ahora, creo que se te agotó el pudor.

—Si crees que me conoces, te invito a hablar. —Soltó ofendida sosteniendo la navaja entre sus manos, preparada para atentar contra la otra pierna. El zorro retrocedió apretando los ojos, y ante la exclamación de sorpresa de Tania y del propio zorro, la coneja murmuró. —Eso pensé. Ahora, si no interrumpo tus lloriqueos, me gustaría que hablaras antes de que decida cortar en otro lugar, si tan bueno eres en la cama, estoy considerando arrebatarte esa habilidad.

El zorro soltó una risa gutural, miró a Judy incrédulo y luego de una breve ojeada a Tania, comentó.

—Bueno, estoy a punto de ser rescatado. Dudo que alcances a hacerme nada.

—Cae más pronto un hablador que un cojo. —Soltó la coneja preparando el agarre en la navaja. Sin embargo, tiros comenzaron a escucharse por todo el lugar. El vulpino soltó una risa profunda e histérica, y cuando Judy se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, el daño iba para ella y su protegida, le dedicó una última mirada de resentimiento al zorro, tomó las mochilas que había estado cargando, y jaló a Tania consigo para salir del lugar.

— ¡Nos veremos pronto, Hopps!

Y fue lo último que escucharon antes de abrigarse en la oscuridad.

Aunque la bodega que habían usado para hacer el interrogatorio no era más que un garaje amplio y abandonado en la parte de atrás de la casa, ambas sabían que refugiarse en el hogar de Javier era arriesgado. Judy cargó con el cuerpo y lo acomodó en el sillón, la sangre de sus raspones y golpes se había coagulado y ahora el cuerpo estaba poniéndose rígido. Judy cubrió al mapache con una sábana que Tania le proporcionó y ambas guardaron silencio un momento. Tania sollozaba intranquila así que Judy, al verla arrodillarse al lado del cuerpo con las manos juntas en oración, puso sus manos a hombros de la mapache y murmuró.

—En días trágicos como éste me pregunto si realmente hay algo más allá o si sólo somos nosotros a merced de lo que pase. Mi madre rezaba, yo no sabía cómo hacerlo. Ella decía plegarias en voz baja con la esperanza de que fuesen escuchadas. Y muchas veces en el cuerpo de policía, al ver todo lo que ensombrecía la ciudad, me pregunté si realmente existiría algo más. —Los sollozos de Tania frenaron en seco al escuchar aquello. —Siempre veía lo peor de la ciudad, a los animales siguiendo sus más bajos impulsos, haciendo cualquier cosa con tal de saciar su sed… Una vez la invité a comer al restaurant de cabecera de la fuerza, le dije a mi madre lo que pensaba y ella… —Judy sonrió de oreja a oreja, ganándose una mirada perpleja por parte de Tania. —Ella me preguntó "Si realmente no existe nada más, si a quien le rezo es sólo un amigo imaginario mío, ¿Entonces por qué está éste lugar lleno de animales de razas muy distintas unas de otras, todos dispuestos a dar su vida para proteger a la ciudad?" —Tania lloró con más ganas al escuchar aquello. —No estoy muy segura de si tengo fe en algo. Mi madre tiene fe, así que si hay algo más grande que nosotras, algo más grande que éste caos, por favor… —Murmuró juntando sus manos y apretando los ojos. —Por favor, toma el alma de Javier a un lugar donde no sufra y donde no pueda ver lo que nos ocurra para que no se angustie. Toma las almas de quienes ya se fueron y danos a los que nos quedamos… danos… danos fortaleza de espíritu para salvar los obstáculos que vengan después.

Ambas intercambiaron una mirada. Aquella se parecía más a la Judy Hopps que Tania conocía, así que ambas suspiraron tranquilas. Sin embargo, al escuchar más disparos, Judy encaró a su protegida y ambas se agacharon entre el sillón y la pared para resguardarse de las balas si alguna se llegaba a perder dentro de la casa.

—Sé que no podemos quedarnos aquí. —Se defendió Tania antes de que la coneja dijera nada. —Pero quiero darle un entierro digno.

—En la mañana, volveremos por él en la mañana. Hoy no podemos quedarnos.

—Esa es la parte que más me duele.

— ¿Sabes por qué vinieron a la casa de tu hermano? —Ante la mirada de indignación de Tania, Judy levantó ambas manos en defensa personal y murmuró. —Es una pregunta de rutina, no dejo de ser una oficial de policía. Y si hay algo que podamos hacer para darle justicia a ésta muerte, tenemos que iniciar por entender el porqué del crimen.

—Trabaja arreglando cerraduras y vendiendo cajas fuertes, no es nada del otro mundo.

— ¿Sabes si tiene cajas fuertes en casa?

—Nada de valor. Su sueldo apenas le alcanza para vivir, quería casarse en un año pero ni siquiera había comenzado a hacer un plan de ahorros.

— ¿Sabes si estaba aliado a alguna mafia?

— ¡Claro que no! —Más disparos. Tania se agachó en su lugar, y en un murmullo, repitió. —Claro que no. Mi hermano era un mapache de bien. Nunca se metió en problemas, ni siquiera tenía infracciones por estacionar donde no debiera. Los vecinos lo adoraban y a veces iba de voluntario a las clínicas generales.

—Demasiado perfecto. —Se quejó Judy avanzando hacia la puerta. —Tenemos que movernos. La comisaría está lejos de aquí, pero tengo copia de la llave del departamento de Nick. Si su casa no ha sido comprometida, podemos pasar ahí la noche y telefonear a tu muchacho, para asegurarnos de que está bien. ¿Tenemos un plan de acción? —Murmuró para asegurarse de que Tania estuviese de acuerdo.

—Sí. Pero necesitamos uno de contingencia. En caso de que algo pase.

—La biblioteca del estado. —Comentó la coneja. —Está cerca de aquí.

— ¿Por qué la biblioteca?

—Porque todo el mundo fue a los hospitales, comisarías, fuerza de bomberos, alcaldía e iglesias para pedir ayuda o respuestas, si quieres pruebas de ello, las líneas deben seguir saturadas y debe haber más animales en camino en busca de refugio. —Ante la mirada de incredulidad de Tania, Judy volteó los ojos y añadió. —Los animales van a esos lugares cuando entran en pánico. Nadie va a las escuelas, bibliotecas o cementerios.

— ¿Y no hay posibilidad de encontrarnos con que otros animales también hayan tenido esa idea? ¿No sería peligroso?

—No lo creo. —Murmuró meditabunda, ajustándose el arma al cinturón. —Esos otros animales se fueron a las orillas de la ciudad a donde los campesinos compran sus armas. Posiblemente el camino a las madrigueras o a las parcelas. Si nos encontramos animales en la biblioteca serán refugiados, pero no creo que sean peligrosos. Además. —Comentó cayendo en cuenta de que estaba hablando del plan B. —No vamos a la biblioteca, vamos al departamento de Nick. Es una zona poco poblada de los suburbios, no sé cómo compró ese lugar ni me interesa enterarme, estaremos a salvo.

—Movámonos entonces.

Ambas salieron a hurtadillas de la casa, echando ojeadas breves sobre sus hombros cada tantos pasos, tratando de cerciorarse de estar solas y protegidas al manto de la oscuridad. Judy era de pelaje relativamente claro, así que si las veían, la verían a ella primero y Tania tendría tiempo de huir y refugiarse. Judy lo tenía casi todo previsto.

Casi.

Y fue ese casi el que por poco les cuesta el escape, ya que una sombra mediana aterrizó a hombros de Judy, desbalanceándola. La coneja soltó una patada de espaldas y encaró a la sombra que la había atacado, percatándose de que debía ser un animal mediano a lo mucho.

Distinguió el filo de una navaja por su reflejo y retrocedió sacando ella también su propio cuchillo. Había tomado varios de la cocina de Tania y ahora estaba feliz de saber que su vecina era una obsesiva de los utensilios de cocina importados y de tecnología extranjera.

Recibió varios golpes en los costados y aguantó hasta que logró establecer un patrón de golpeo. Su oponente no era muy creativo, ella respondió en el momento justo para atestar dos ganchos al hígado y en seguida, su oponente cambió de estrategia.

Judy se preguntó cuántos animales habría buscándolas ahora que el zorro se había quedado atrás y podía decirles qué razas eran, ¿cuántos animales estaban trabajando en el rescate de aquel desgraciado? Y entonces algo que no tuvo sentido. La risa. La risa del oponente que sonó extremadamente familiar.

—Joe… —Murmuró la coneja antes de recibir un impacto en las piernas y terminar tumbada en el suelo. —Joe… —Repitió un poco más alto cuando sintió al conejo sobre sí misma, y casi se atraganta con su propio grito cuando vio al conejo levantar la navaja, preparado para matarla. — ¡Joe!

— ¡Judy! —Exclamó el conejo soltando la navaja lejos del rostro de la pobre coneja. — ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que eran parte de la guardia de… —En un movimiento fluido, Joe se levantó y apoyó a Judy a ponerse en pie.

—No somos parte de nada, y estamos huyendo. —Reclamó la coneja.

— ¿Hacia dónde nos movemos?

—Departamento de Nick. —Tania soltó el aire que había retenido hasta ese momento y encaró a los conejos, que se miraban expectantes. —Estás vivo… —Murmuró Judy antes de lanzar los brazos en torno al cuello del conejo oscuro, quien tras reponerse de la impresión, apresó la cintura y espalda de Judy con fuerza, aspirando el perfume de la presa y suprimiendo las ganas de llorar.

—También tú, gracias al cielo.

—Conejos. —Llamó Tania aterrorizada antes de dar un paso en la dirección a la que se dirigían y hacerles señas con las manos. —No quiero arruinar el momento pero tenemos que huir, se besan después de que estemos a salvo.

— ¡No somos pareja! —Se defendió Judy limpiándose las lágrimas y enrojeciendo por el comentario.

—Pues se acicalan una vez que lleguemos a casa. ¿No tienen miedo?

Joe soltó una risa por lo bajo ante aquel comentario, pero no añadió nada más.

—La verdad mucho. —Comentó Judy sonriendo de medio lado. —Pero es mi deber poner a salvo a la mayor cantidad de civiles posibles. Con ésta contingencia de por medio, lo menos que puedo hacer es probar mi entrenamiento y demostrar que soy digna de portar una placa.

—Admirable, oficial Hopps. —Comentó Joe divertido. —Es en verdad admirable que aún en medio de todo este desastre sigas pensando en la ciudad. Don hace bien en idolatrarte. Y yo me alegro de ser tu fan. Quiero otra entrevista una vez que termine todo éste caos.

—La tendrás, tenlo por seguro. —Y aunque quiso añadir algo más a su comentario, un televisor de una tienda cercana se encendió, mostrando primero estática y después una sombra recortada a contra luz.

— _Habitantes de Zootopia. Queridos sobrevivientes…_ —La voz era metálica, Judy y Joe adivinaron en seguida que se trataba de un distorsionador para la voz. — _En los últimos días han estado sabiendo de incidentes que evocan la droga de los aulladores, pero sepan una cosa. La contingencia del día de hoy no es otra cosa que el principio._

— ¿El principio? —Repitió Joe pasmado.

— _El final de ésta era se acerca poco a poco, y sólo aquellos que sobrevivan serán dignos de pertenecer al despertar del nuevo mundo. Zootopia está siendo devorada por el hambre voraz de mis infectados y poco a poco la población se reducirá, y sólo quedarán triunfantes y vivos aquellos merecedores de pertenecer al nuevo orden mundial._

—Mundial… —Murmuró Judy pensando en las madrigueras. Había estado ocupada tratando de salvarse y de contactar a Nick, había hecho todo cuanto estaba en sus manos para mantenerse a salvo, lo mismo que a Tania, había gastado mucho tiempo soñando en que pronto podría ver su hogar en paz, y ahora todos esos sueños se desvanecían. Sintió el aire abandonar sus pulmones al pensar en sus hermanos y hermanas, en sus padres.

— _Los más fuertes serán quienes prevalezcan, todo intento del gobierno por detener ésta pandemia es tosco y no dará frutos, y una vez que termine la fase de selección, verán un nuevo reino surgir. Considérense afortunados, ustedes pobres pecadores, pues ya sobrevivieron a la purga inicial. Si en éstos momentos siguen con vida es porque sobrevivieron a la primera parte del virus, que fue esparcido por la ciudad a través del aire y del agua corriente, si a éstas alturas siguen vivos, esa es señal inequívoca de que han sido bendecidos con una segunda oportunidad. A ustedes les doy el regalo de la oportunidad de sobrevivir, prueben que son dignos de ella. Y como un segundo regalo, la tecnología, los medios nos tienen saturados y distraídos de lo que es realmente importante, así que, si van a sobrevivir, lo harán por sus propios medios. Que comience el final._

Judy y Joe lo escucharon primero gracias a su oído, Tania tardó más en percatarse del zumbido sordo que sonaba a lo lejos, como una advertencia, pero escuchó perfectamente cuando su teléfono celular y el de Joe hicieron corto circuito. Los tres vieron todas las pantallas encendidas emitir un ruido similar al de un corto circuito antes de apagarse, y aunque intentaron volver a encenderlas, nada pasó. Joe tomó su teléfono y sintió el horror apoderarse de él cuando se percató de que las piezas internas parecían estar fritas.


	7. La otra parte del mensaje

Nick suspiró frustrado, si los reportes que había recibido eran verdad, pronto los de inteligencia y los equipos de élite estarían llegando a la ciudad para poner todo en su lugar, eso les dejaba menos tiempo todavía para actuar. Y aunque la cantidad de refugiados en la biblioteca había crecido en las últimas dos horas, sabía que si las fuerzas especiales no actuaban pronto, todo se iría al carajo. Dio un volantazo drifteando por la acera y sonrió revolucionando el motor de la patrulla.

El fin del mundo tenía una ventaja, podía hacer lo que quisiera mientras durase la contingencia, y una parte de él estaba segura de que pronto terminaría todo y que estaría de nuevo entre los brazos de Judy para brindar por haber sobrevivido a tanto una sola noche.

Ahora que pensándolo mejor, aquella noche se parecía demasiado a todas esas películas del fin del mundo, apocalipsis zombies y distopías en las que un héroe surgía y se alzaba en medio del caos, se preguntó por un momento si el héroe de aquella historia sería él o sería Judy.

Judy. Ella siempre le decía que usara el cinturón de seguridad.

En un momento rápido se abrochó y volvió a acelerar, metiendo cuarta velocidad para que el motor dejara de renegar ante el maltrato del conductor. Sonrió. Judy solía decirle que si algo sabía hacer y con maestría era conseguir que el motor llorara por ayuda, para ser un amante de los autos, maltrataba bastante las patrullas de la estación, pero eso sí: Que nadie se metiera con su mustang.

Nick encendió los faros, decidiendo ya no tentar a la suerte a pesar de tener una "excelente visión nocturna" que le permitiese segur presumiendo. Se dio cuenta de su error muy tarde.

Vio el cuerpo de un rinoceronte tirado en el camino, primero pensó en pasarle por encima a sus piernas pero cuando vio al animal girar el rostro en su dirección, cuando vio la mirada cuerda en sus ojos y se percató de que eran una súplica, giro el volante con violencia. Las llantas delanteras encontraron un tope, alguna irregularidad en el terreno, y el auto se volcó.

Y durante un instante, casi en cámara lenta, mientras el auto giraba sobre sí mismo para aterrizar sobre su techo, mientras las cositas que habían estado guardadas en la guantera (Un relicario, papeles de la patrulla, una botella de agua y una lámpara del tamaño de su garra pasaron frente a sus ojos en un desfile conmovedor) y la basura de los portavasos salía disparada de su lugar, Nick sólo tuvo tiempo para un pensamiento que externó en voz alta.

— ¿Es en serio? —Soltó fastidiado por lo tonto de la situación.

El auto dio dos vueltas más antes de caer de costado, ésta vez, Nick se había aferrado al volante con los brazos bien extendidos, asegurándose de que su cuerpo no saliera latigueando por ahí, asegurándose de permanecer consciente hasta que las vueltas pararan. Pero en movimientos violentos y rápidos, el auto cayó sobre su techo, el costado, en las llantas que rechinaron por auxilio, en el costado y quedó balanceándose un momento más antes de caer de nuevo sobre su techo, dejando a Nick colgado de cabeza.

Salió del auto dando patadas a la puerta, que se había trabado, y maldiciendo en voz baja.

—Tres horas. En una vida completa ni un solo choque, ni un besito. —Espetó sacudiéndose el polvo de uniforme. —Y el día que el mundo se acaba, voy y estrello dos patrullas, dos pérdidas totales dignas de un idiota. Vine a fallar como un tonto. ¡Qué bueno que Judy no está para verme fracasar así! Ya la estoy escuchando, "conduce con cuidado, Nick ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?" y un sermón. —Nick suspiró deteniéndose. Sabía que no sentiría dolor, nada le dolería hasta pasadas dos o tres horas, así que miró a su alrededor. —Estoy vivo. —Murmuró a manera de agradecimiento antes de caminar en dirección a una camioneta relativamente grande. Podría trucarla para ir a la biblioteca, no era el primer vehículo que se robaban en la noche y él de todos modos aquello podría tomarse como un confisco oficial.

Suspiró. Y suspiró rezando por no haber perdido el toque. Pero el seguro de la camioneta se abrió y el auto cedió sin que encendiera la alarma, Nick aún era el mejor.

* * *

7 La otra parte del mensaje.

Janyo: Bueno, actualizamos antes de lo esperado pero ya traemos muchas ideas en mente, las cosas se van a seguir complicando jaja, nuestros héroes no podían tenerlo todo tan fácil, en fin, de a poco se irán revelando nuevas cosas, por ejemplo: Lo que está pasando con la personalidad de Joe. Pero primero lo primero. ¿Qué estaba pasando con nuestro otro héroe cuando su damisela recibió el mensaje en la calle? Ese zorro ártico puede ser un dolor de cabeza cuando se lo propone y de poco a poco iremos develando más misterios. Por lo pronto nos alegra mucho saber que sigue siendo intrigante lo que estamos logrando con Caos. Gracias por leernos. Nos leemos pronto

* * *

Había aprendido algo de su trayecto de regreso a la biblioteca. Aunque la mayoría de infectados de las primeras hordas eran ágiles, corrían además de babear y morder, había muchos que parecían carecer de sus habilidades motrices, o bien, no escuchaban o veían aún. Aquello sólo querría decir que el virus era progresivo. Aunque él no fuese ningún epidemiólogo, ni experto, si prestabas atención el tiempo suficiente, podías descubrir también que el virus a través de la mordida tardaba de dos a tres minutos en hacer acción y causar la muerte, y dependiendo del tamaño del animal, entre doce segundos y diez minutos para que el infectado fuese reanimado.

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca de regreso sonrió ampliamente al ver a Dante acabando a batazos con un león infectado, el lobo sonrió de regreso mostrando pulgares arriba y silbó hacia la entrada, Atena salió sonriente con un brazo vendado y entre los dos ayudaron al rinoceronte a bajar de la parte trasera del vehículo.

— ¿Seguro que no está mordido? —Soltó Atena en un bufido feroz.

—No, no lo mordieron. —Espetó Nick. Sabía que su compañera tenía muy buenos motivos para ponerse tajante con el tema de la mordida, pero él tampoco era ningún tonto como para no asegurarse de llevar a un animal "rescatable" a su refugio temporal. —Un vándalo del barrio le balaceó la pierna izquierda, sobrevivirá, pero necesitamos el equipo médico de la central.

—Bueno. —Comentó Dante pensativo. —Lo que queda de mi escuadrón ya está aquí. Y ésta es su base, así que ustedes digan.

Atena dirigió toda su atención a Nick y asintió para el vulpino, quien sonrió alternando miradas con sus colegas. —De acuerdo, Dante, ¿Quién lidera tu escuadrón?

—Caperucita roja tonto, ¿Quién va a ser? —Espetó señalándose el pecho.

— ¿Cuántos animales te quedan?

—Dos, además de mí.

—Déjalos cuidando éste lugar, vamos nosotros tres a central por municiones y por el equipo médico. Eres el mejor en armas y me encantaría tenerte cuidándome las espaldas. Sin contar con que Atena es experta en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Deja a tu escuadrón y movilicémonos.

—Vamos allá.

El trayecto fue silencioso. Demasiado. Nada más además del viento se escuchaba por encima del suave ronroneo de la camioneta, con Atena al volante, aquel monstruo sobre ruedas parecía liviano y silente, cuestión que sólo consiguió poner a Dante y a Nick más nerviosos todavía.

El teléfono de Nick emitió una vibración y el zorro casi pierde el aparato en la frustración de desbloquearlo, cuando se percató de que era un texto de Donovan y no un mensaje de Judy, dejó que la frustración se apoderara de él.

 _Estamos en el cuarto piso del edificio del periódico y estamos rodeados. No sé a quién más recurrir, Judy y Joe no contestan._

Nick releyó el mensaje y suspiró frustrado.

Redactó una respuesta sencilla. _Comisaría, en camino. Media hora. ¿Aguantas?_

Y el _Sí_ que recibió en respuesta no lo hizo sentir mejor. Seguramente había más animales en camino, pero si podía contar con el apoyo de Dante, Atena podría volver sola a la biblioteca para atender a los heridos y quedarse a cargo hasta que Nick volviese. Incluso ¿quién sabe? Tal vez hasta habría algún equipo de soporte en la comisaría que pudiese respaldar a Atena.

Y entonces, la tranquilidad del trayecto cobró factura.

La entrada del departamento de policía, la calle entera estaba llena de infectados de todos tamaños, la mayoría cubiertos de sangre, con pedazos arrancados del cuerpo, mordidas violentas en las que pedazos de huesos y carne habían sido arrancados pero a las víctimas de tales atrocidades no parecía importarles. Nick sintió ganas de vomitar al ver a una gacela con el estómago destazado a mordidas y los órganos colgando, llevaba arrastrando lo que le quedaba de intestino.

No vomitó, aprestó su arma y Atena, antes de saltar del vehículo con un machete en las manos (¿De dónde demonios había sacado el machete?) Sonó el claxon alto y claro, atrayendo la atención de todos en su dirección. La mayoría se movió rápido, chocando unos contra otros, desequilibrando al resto de infectados, consiguiendo que algunos comenzaran a pelear entre sí.

Antes de avanzar, Atena dedicó una mirada de reojo a sus compañeros y murmuró. —No me maten.

Y comenzó la masacre.

Disparos certeros a los blancos de la periferia, Nick cubriendo la izquierda, Dante la derecha. Atena decapitando y destazando a los infectados que se dirigían a ella. Había algo en sus movimientos, casi como una danza bélica y macabra, la cadencia de sus asesinatos le recordaba a Nick que aquella loba no venía de los suburbios como la mayoría del equipo de la central, venía de los barrios bajos, como los otros miembros del equipo de élite, de una parte de la sociedad que te obligaba a convertirte en un depredador aunque fueras la presa. Atena no era fuerte por sus entrenamientos. Era fuerte porque la vida la había obligado a serlo, porque tenía que ser de las mejores.

Ante la destreza de la loba, Nick y Dante intercambiaron una mirada, estaban quedando como un par de tontos novatos.

Nick aprestó su glock y apuntó de nuevo, él sabía hacer algo mejor.

En unos segundos había acabado con quince infectados haciendo head-shots perfectos, Dante no se quedaba atrás aunque su estilo dejaba bastante a desear. Se había bajado de la camioneta y avanzado algunos metros para acercarse a los infectados sin temor a lastimar a nadie, hacía ya un buen rato que había cambiado rifle de asalto por una escopeta, las esquirlas de las balas hacían daño periférico y podía matar más infectados de un tiro si se lo proponía.

Por un instante, Nick vio el frenesí en la mirada de Atena, vio la histeria en los ojos de Dante y sintió en sí mismo la euforia. Un sentimiento asesino brotando desde lo más profundo del pecho e instalándose en sus sentidos para nublarles la vista. Él sabía que los animales habían estado vivos en algún momento, sabía que tenían familia y amigos, sabía que los habían declarado clínicamente muertos y no había noticias de una cura, pero no le importaba detenerse a preguntar.

Y entonces de verdad permitió que el frenesí se apoderara de él.

Tomó de su cinturón su cuchillo y avanzó medio paso en dirección de los infectados, pero un perfecto head-shot acabó con el más cercano y Nick tuvo que evitar gruñirle a Dante por su ejecución pulcra. No necesitaron más de quince minutos para despejar la entrada de la estación de policía, cuyo lobby estaba lleno de cuerpos desperdigados por todos lados. Nick corrió hasta el escritorio de recepción donde encontró a Garraza hecho bolita en un rincón, aferrándose a una pistola como si la vida le fuera en ello.

— ¿Benji? —Llamó cauteloso. El aludido casi soltó un alarido al escuchar la mención de su propio nombre, pero al ver a Nick se levantó de golpe y salió de su escondite. — ¿Qué pasó aquí?

—Fue una horda. Salieron de la nada y en menos de diez minutos ya estábamos rodeados.

— ¿Dónde están todos?

—La mayoría se fue con Bogo a cubrir la entrada Este, está más cerca de la bodega de armas. ¿Qué te pasó, Nick? —Espetó al final el felino percatándose de la pinta que tenía su amigo.

—Nada que no se solucione con la ropa que tengo en mi casillero. —Murmuró dirigiéndose allá. Atena suspiró mirando a Garraza antes de murmurar.

—Ha sido una noche larga

—Demasiado larga.

Nick miró el piso de los vestidores, llevaba ahora un pantalón de mezclilla y tenía una camiseta negra sin mangas en las manos, su pelaje estaba erizado por el frío pero él no conseguía moverse, la desesperación de los hechos ocurridos en las últimas horas lo tenían devastado. Se preguntaba si Judy se encontraría bien, si seguiría con vida.

Escuchó el grito de Atena llamándolo por su nombre, la loba había sonado desesperada cuando había gritado, así que él se puso la camiseta en un movimiento rápido, tomó su chaleco de operaciones especiales, su arma y corrió hasta recepción. La televisión que tenían para entretener a los animales que esperaba en el lobby estaba encendida y una silueta recortada contra un fondo verde claro se movía espasmódicamente, como si estuviera tosiendo.

— _Queridos oficiales de policía._ —Murmuró una voz metálica y distorsionada. — _¿Cómo les va protegiendo la ciudad?_

— ¡Tenemos que irnos! —Exclamó Bogo, llegó corriendo hasta el lobby cubriéndose el brazo, seguido de dos leones y un elefante que miraban nerviosamente a sus espaldas. —Es un caso perdido, la bodega está asegurada, pero necesitamos largarnos ya. —Sin embargo, se quedó helado al ver la figura recortada a contra luz en las pantallas, reconoció al animal.

— _Seguramente se estarán preguntando qué ocurre en estos momentos, la ciudad está sumida en el caos y en la desesperación y ustedes no pueden hacer nada para detenerlo. No son aulladores, oficiales, es algo peor. Una droga capaz de convertir a los animales en zombies sin voluntad ni mente. Los muertos caminan sobre la tierra._ —Exclamó antes de soltar una carcajada desquiciada que se extendió hasta conseguir que el animal tosiera. — _Me imagino que la próxima vez que quieran tomar a alguien a la ligera se lo pensarán dos veces o la ciudad se verá sumida en un caos peor que éste. Oh, pero no teman, hay cura._ —Nick sintió algo pesado en el estómago, un nudo en la boca que le impidió pasar saliva o respirar. Durante horas se había estado entregando al frenesí y asesinando a sangre fría a aquellos que creía muertos vivientes y ahora venía a darse cuenta de que había cura. Aquello no podía ser otra cosa que una broma muy pesada por parte de quien quiera que fuera el animal proyectado en las pantallas. — _No es como que pueda devolverles la vida a los animales que ya fueron infectados. No hay manera de revivir a los muertos._ —Soltó una nueva carcajada. — _Bueno, a los bien muertos. Pero hay manera de inmunizar a los que no han sido infectados por esta cepa del virus contagiable a través de la mordida. Ustedes no nos tomaron en serio cuando les dijimos de lo que somos capaces, ahora pagarán las consecuencias por esos actos de egoísmo y soberbia. Jugaron a ser Dios, y ahora nosotros hemos perfeccionado ese juego bizarro y nos hemos convertido en el nuevo Dios. Somos dueños de la ciudad y hemos perfeccionado el arte del asesinato. Observen a sus pobres protegidos..._ —Una imagen en tiempo real de la ciudad apareció en la pantalla, y en unos segundos, había al menos una docena de cuadros distintos mostrando puntos de la ciudad en la que animales de todos tipos y tamaños eran asediados y asesinados. Nick revisó las pantallas a toda velocidad, sabía que buscaba un punto gris en medio del caos, tenía la esperanza de verla y así asegurarse de que ella siguiera viva. — _Poco a poco seguirán cayendo más y más animales hasta que nos hartemos de éste juego tonto y decidamos poner en circulación la vacuna que contiene los anticuerpos necesarios para evitar la muerte. Se lo ganaron a pulso, ahora pagarán las consecuencias._ —Judy entró a cuadro en una de las cámaras y Nick sintió la presión bajársele al instante. Estaba viva... Y veia atentamente una pantalla. ¿Estaría transmitiendo el mismo mensaje a todos en la ciudad? — _Buena suerte protegiendo a su gente, oficiales. Diviértanse mucho._

A su alrededor se escuchó un chasquido por lo bajo, y una a una todas las pantallas se apagaron, los celulares, los radios, todo dejó de funcionar en un parpadeo. Y aunque Nick y Atena hicieron por tratar de encender sus celulares, la pata de Bogo en el hombro de la loba y la negativa que hizo con la cabeza los hicieron desistir.

—Tenemos que movernos. —Anunció sombrío mientras se vendaba el antebrazo con suministros del botiquín de emergencia.

—Tenemos que llevarnos todos los kits que podamos de primeros auxilios. Necesitamos el equipo médico en la biblioteca cuanto antes. —Murmuró Nick entre dientes, sintiéndose valiente por primera vez en la noche, ahora que sabía que Judy estaba bien, podía respirar un momento, ser héroe de una sola noche.

—A eso venimos, señor. —Añadió Atena.

— ¿No escucharon cuando dije que la bodega está llena? —Espetó Bogo furioso. —No podemos arriesgarnos a entrar sin ser descubiertos. Los infectados son demasiados como para...

Nick salió corriendo, ignoró a todos cuando le gritaron por su nombre y apellido, y al llegar a las escaleras que daban al sótano, donde estaba la bodega de municiones, sonrió colgándose de los tubos que sobresalían del techo. Una vez le había apostado a Dante que podía escabullirse por el sistema expuesto de plomería que había en el techo sin ser descubierto. Bueno. Era momento de probar que aquello era real.

Se introdujo entre los tubos y la pared y avanzó a gatas, procurando no hacer ruido con sus movimientos. Se sintió más felino que vulpino al deslizarse en las sombras y agradeció su visión nocturna por enésima vez en la noche. Había infectados, era cierto. Al menos quince animales, entre los que contaba a varios colegas.

Decidió ignorar el hecho de que alguna vez había conocido a todos aquellos oficiales y sacó su Glock con el silenciador puesto. Se acomodó en su lugar, respiró profundo… Y disparó.


	8. Instinto de supervivencia

(Burn in my light – Mercy Drive)

Nick respiró profundo acomodando el siguiente disparo y sintió la sangre helarse cuando se dio cuenta de que un tigre mediano lo miraba sin comprender la escena. Nick se quedó estático un momento, esperando que el enorme felino creyera que sólo se trataba de un animal muerto. Al cabo de un rato, el enorme animal siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo por la oscuridad reinante de la bodega y se perdió entre el resto de los animales.

Nick respiró profundo antes de preparar su segunda pistola y dejarse caer en un movimiento silente y grácil que le permitió colocarse justo en medio de todos los animales infectados que deambulaban por el angosto pasillo. No debía mirar o pensar demasiado, después de todo, no era fan de la sangre, nunca lo fue. Respiró profundo y soltó un silbido agudo para llamar la atención de todos los animales infectados. Se había cerciorado de tener los cartuchos llenos antes de aquello, pero las balas no eran suficientes para acabarlos en una sola ronda. Abrió fuego.

Disparó un arma en cada mano, era algo que no recomendaba para nada, sintió los tirones en las muñecas a cada disparo dado que no tenía soporte y se conformó con asegurarse de que los head-shots habían sido perfectos antes de cambiar a su siguiente blanco. Por un momento se preguntó cuándo se había convertido en un asesino silente, se preguntó en qué momento disparar a los animales a su alrededor se había vuelto tan sencillo y optó por sepultar ese pensamiento en lo más profundo de su cerebro. No era momento de pensar en aquello.

Escuchó el click del arma trabada por falta de municiones.

¡Maldición! No había contado antes de disparar y ahora se arrepentía.

Ahogó un grito y consideró todas sus opciones, dos oponentes a las espaldas, un elefante de frente. Tomó vuelo un par de pasos antes de lanzarse hacia el frente, disparando a los dos animales que habían quedado a sus espaldas mientras se dejaba caer. El cartucho estaba vacío ahora. Se deslizó en las rodillas por entre las patas del elefante mientras el cartucho vacío caía lentamente hasta el suelo y enfundó el cartucho lleno al tiempo de brincar sobre la espalda del elefante para trepar hasta sus hombros y dispararle en la nuca.

Hizo equilibrio en los hombros del elefante mientras el enorme animal caía al suelo y en cuanto aterrizó, apuntó en todas direcciones, sosteniendo su muñeca para no lastimarse más, dándose cuenta de que había acabado con todos los animales a su alrededor.

* * *

8 Instinto de supervivencia

Janyo: Lamento muchísimo la demora, la verdad ha dado algunos giros ésta historia que nos ha costado trabajo encontrar el punto de equilibrio entre lo que es congruente con la trama y lo que queremos que ocurra, definitivamente escribir en equipo es un reto, ¡pero cómo lo estoy disfrutando! Respecto a la infección, bueno, veremos cómo vienen las cosas después jajaja por lo pronto aquí una actualización, un poco corta, pero con mucho sentimiento. ¿Qué opinas? Nos leemos pronto.

* * *

Se sintió tonto tratando de encender la luz, obvio no encendía. Sacó tubos de neón y quebró el primero para orientarse en la oscuridad, una luz naranja brillante llenó el lugar y Nick suspiró hastiado de tanta masacre, percatándose de que había diecisiete cuerpos tirados por todo el lugar. Tomó más tubos y se encaminó al pasillo, donde encontró a Bogo y a lo que quedaba del equipo de resistencia. Le lanzó un tubo y sonrió irónico antes de murmurar: —Servido jefe. —Y hacer un saludo militar.

—Tomen los equipos médicos y tantas armas como puedan cargar. —Espetó Bogo furioso con el vulpino, ignorándolo e ignorando el dolor que sentía en el brazo antes de encarar por fin a Nick.

—Fue estúpido, lo sé. —Admitió furioso consigo mismo por aquel acto suicida. Sin embargo, no recibió otro regaño por parte del jefe, que lo miraba con curiosidad. —Pero hay gente que necesita atención en la biblioteca y nosotros tenemos aquí un par de cosas que sirven. —Continuó cediendo ante la necesidad de dar explicaciones no pedidas. Judy era la de las explicaciones no pedidas, para él no era incómodo el silencio. O al menos no lo había sido antes, porque justo ahora, sentía que el espacio vacío debía llenarse con algo. —Prometimos volver con algo de ayuda extra en caso de que lo necesitaran y los animales de la ciudad necesitan saber que todavía quedan esperanzas si estamos dispuestos a…

— ¡Wilde! Para con tu parloteo. —Espetó antes de dirigirse al botiquín de la pared y tomar algunas cosas para revisar y dar seguimiento a sus heridas. Suspiró ajustándose el vendaje antes de encarar al vulpino. — ¿Tienen una base?

—Más o menos, señor. Pero tengo que ir al periódico. Hablé con mi contacto de prensa y dice que hay al menos doce civiles que necesitan rescate.

—De acuerdo. Vamos allá.

— ¿A pie, señor? —Comentó Atena con voz ronca. Necesitaba agua desesperadamente.

—No, si quiere podemos irnos en patín del diablo. —Espetó Bogo sarcástico con voz infantil y expresión aniñada. Su rostro se volvió serio de nuevo antes de espetar. — ¡Claro que a pie! No hay otra forma de movernos.

—Señor, con todo respeto. —Soltó Atena herida. —Aunque haya gente esperando por nosotros en la biblioteca, deberíamos esperar al amanecer, usted no es el único con heridas que…

—Atena. No hay tiempo. —Soltó Bogo antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Nick suspiró apenado mirando a la loba y negó con la cabeza. —Él no lo sabe. —Murmuró el zorro pensando en la muerte de John.

—No tendría por qué saberlo. —Admitió la loba dándole una palmada en el hombro a Nick antes de avanzar hacia la bodega en busca de armas y municiones. —No se lo digas. No lo quiero compadeciéndome por mi pérdida. No estoy muerta y lamentarme por lo de John sería deshonrar por lo que murió. Lloraré cuando los civiles estén a salvo. —Declaró decidida mientras quebraba su tubo y se adentraba en la oscuridad.

Nick suspiró tomando una mochila y llenándola de armas pequeñas, prefería tener muchas glocks y cartuchos suficientes, que andar cargando escopetas y rifles pero tener poca munición. Al final dio con un arma de precisión con acabados de madera que estuvo seguro de que Judy adoraría. La tomó y sonrió echando los cartuchos en la maleta antes de tomar dos unidades médicas y avanzar en la oscuridad.

Bogo y Garraza estaban inclinados sobre un mapa de la ciudad analizando la mejor ruta hacia "La gacela" cuando Nick los alcanzó.

—Tienes suerte. —Espetó Bogo antes de toser ruidosamente.

— ¿Por qué?

—Tu Gacela y tu biblioteca están en la misma dirección si nos movemos por aquí. Ésta es una zona comercial de la ciudad, pocos departamentos, pocas casas habitadas.

—Poca probabilidad de encontrar infectados. —Dedujo Nick llevándose una pata al hocico y analizando la ruta que habían marcado con plumón violeta. Sonrió dejando las armas en el suelo y asintió cuando Bogo le dedicó una sonrisa. —Me gusta.

—Bien. —Bogo miró a su alrededor, quedaban más o menos veinte animales en la comisaría, incluyéndolo a él. Suspiró al percatarse de la variedad de razas y tamaños y sonrió sintiéndose de regreso en la academia. Asintió repartiendo indicaciones.

.

Donovan respiró profundo y volvió a abrir la puerta, encaminándose al pasillo. Agradecía que el camino hacia la oficina principal estuviera delimitada por algo más que escritorios y pudiese moverse con mayor libertad. Recordaba todas las veces en las que Joe le había dado lecciones de defensa persona, todas las llaves y todos los sometimientos que conocía, y por un momento quiso perderse en el recuerdo de Joe murmurando indicaciones en su oído cuando lo tenía contra la lona, pero distraerse sería contraproducente en esos momentos.

Se serenó avanzando hasta la oficina del jefe y cerró tras de sí, agradecido de llegar por fin a su destino y cerrando la puerta con cerrojo. Miró a su alrededor y se lanzó a la cajonera del fondo, donde la gacela que dirigía el periódico había dicho que tenía guardadas dos pistolas perfectas para usarse. Suspiró aliviado al sentir el peso de una beretta clásica en su mano izquierda y se echó la correa del estuche al hombro antes de volver a encarar la puerta que daba al pasillo.

Joe era un arma de doble filo, no sólo tenía un ojo crítico y perspicaz para las noticias, también era un experto en armas y combate de cuerpo a cuerpo. Y solía repetir una y otra vez el hecho de que no siempre había sido un periodista. Donovan lo sabía, después de todo, así se habían conocido.

Joe había insistido en preparar a Donovan para lo que fuese y ahora el conejo blanco lo agradecía.

Blanco y negro. Era gracioso el contraste entre el pelaje de ambos conejos. Donovan sonrió entreabriendo la puerta, percatándose de que había un infectado en el pasillo. Cerró sin hacer ruido y se asomó por el espacio que quedaba debajo, observando cómo el cerdo infectado se perdía en otro pasillo. Donovan respiró profundo saliendo al pasillo de nuevo.

Odiaba y amaba los edificios antiguos en los que se había situado la sede del periódico, un laberinto completo en el que podías perderte si no prestabas atención.

Él se había perdido el primer día.

Suspiró tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y se aventuró con pasos sigilosos hasta el final del pasillo, donde se dio cuenta de que el cerdo que había pasado antes era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

De alguna manera Steve, el antílope guardia de la entrada, había logrado subir hasta el piso en el que se resguardaban, tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, los brazos cubiertos de mordidas y un pedazo de carne cruda colgando de uno de sus cuernos, no quiso preguntarse quién habría sido la víctima. No le preocupaba Steve, le preocupaban los afilados cuernos que sobresalían de manera amenazadora en la cabeza de su antiguo colega.

Sintió la respiración agitada y apenas tuvo tiempo para devolver la mirada al pasillo del que había salido. Un Oso grizzli salía del baño con la mirada perdida y el hocico lleno de baba. Donovan levantó lentamente la mirada hasta toparse con los ojos vidriosos del oso, jadeó al darse cuenta de que lo miraba directamente, abrió y cerró sus poderosas fauces dos veces antes de lanzarse a tratar de pescar al conejo. Don saltó hacia el pasillo y corrió directo a donde estaba Steve y el cerdo, atrajo su atención a gritos.

Ambos infectados miraron a Donovan y soltaron un chillido antes de correr hacia él.

Los ocho metros más largos de su vida.

— ¡Hey! Si quieren carne fresca vengan por ella. —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas preparando la pistola.

En el último instante, se plantó y saltó entre las piernas del oso, dejando que el enorme animal embistiera a sus colegas. No se detuvo a asegurarse de que su plan hubiese dado resultado, siguió corriendo hasta volver a la oficina de edición gritando "despejado" varias veces tras comprobar que no lo seguían.

La puerta se abrió y él saltó dentro conteniendo las ganas de llorar, vomitar o desmayarse. Claire le quitó la pistola de las manos con movimientos dóciles y sutiles, tratando de no alterarlo más. Su rostro estaba casi transparente por el susto.

Le dedicó una mirada de gratitud a su colega cuando ella le dedicó una sonrisa y luego ambos encararon a los animales que los rodeaban. Eran nueve sin contarlos, dos antílopes, tres castores, una oveja, y tres carneros; un equipo bastante pintoresco si mirabas de cerca.

—Te seguimos, Don. —Murmuró Claire aterrorizada. — ¿Qué sigue ahora?

.

El zorro ártico llegó escoltado por tres osos grizzlis hasta el edificio en el que su jefe lo había citado. No estaba del todo seguro que fuese buena idea verse ahí con el jefe, es decir, estando en pleno de la ciudad infectada, no existían lugares seguros, así que estaban por su cuenta en la calle. Había sobrevivido casi toda la noche, salvo por su encuentro con la oficial Hopps.

Esa coneja sabía pelear y definitivamente no se esperaba ser recibido o atacado por ella de manera tan brutal. Algo se había roto en el corazón de Judy, estaba seguro, se preguntaba si se debería a todo cuanto había ocurrido en la ciudad horas atrás o si ya habría encontrado el cadáver de Nick deambulando por la ciudad.

Suspiró cuando le abrieron la puerta a la azotea.

Ahí estaba él, parado demasiado cerca del borde, con un abrigo con capucha envolviendo su cuerpo, ocultando su rostro.

—¿Hay novedades en la ciudad? —Murmuró el animal misterioso mientras se acomodaba mejor el abrigo.

—Nada aún, señor. La comisaría fue diezmada. Quedan unos quince animales con vida, el resto están muertos. Y encontré un refugio improvisado dirigido por el oficial Wilde y su equipo de contención.

—Fabuloso. —Murmuró en respuesta mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Estamos a la espera de sus órdenes, jefe.

—Gracias, Jeff. Tengo una orden para ti. Infíltrate en ese refugio, pero primero dime todo lo que sepas de la comisaría y de los oficiales que quedan en pie.

—Judy Hopps está viva. Pero por su cuenta, ayudando a una familia de mapaches a sobrevivir, Nick Wilde no estoy del todo seguro. En la comisaría estaban el jefe bogo y lo que quedaba de los equipos de Élite. Sólo identifiqué a Garraza y a Leonzález, de ahí en más no vi rostros conocidos. Había alrededor de sesenta oficiales, cuando salimos el grupo había sido reducido a la mitad y según mi contacto sólo sobrevivieron quince. Las bodegas de armas están llenas de infectados así que no podrán tomar nada, ni de armas ni de suministros médicos por un rato, estarán por su cuenta. La mayoría de los oficiales son buenos en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero de ahí en más... no creo que lo logren.

—Casi suena como si esperaras que no lo logren. —Comentó divertido el jefe girando un poco el rostro. No lo suficiente como para que Jeff lograra identificar sus facciones. Nadie conocía el rostro de aquel animal, ni la raza, ni siquiera el nombre y eso los ponía nerviosos.

Aunque para Jeff, no era la primera vez que trabajaba para alguien de quien no conocía el rostro.

Estaba cómodo, relativamente.

Sonrió.

—Preferiría que no lo lograran, porque puede que Nick siga con vida y ahora esté con ellos. Iré a la biblioteca a asegurarme de que esté muerto.


End file.
